


Fall Away From Us In Time

by mallyns, viciouswishes



Series: Where You Look Down, I've Walked Before [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-Tears That Dry On a Rude Awakened ChildSummary: Sometimes, things just don't work.





	1. Chapter 1

Wesley hung up the phone and walked out to the lobby. He tapped the folder on his thigh. Clearing his throat, Wesley caught the gangs' attention. "We have a new case. Mrs. Ashner seems to be having some problem with a haunting. I figured that tonight we can do some investigation to find out what type of paranormal spirits are haunting her place and why." 

"Sure it's ghosts and not something I can kill properly like vamps or those Quentin Tarantino demons?" Gunn asked. He looked up from the cinnamon roll he was sharing with Fred. 

"Do you mean Quentishta demons?" Wesley shrugged. "I don't know." He glanced at his watch and frowned. "I have to pick Connor up from school and have another meeting with-" Before he could finish the sentence there was a loud crash from above him. 

"Holy shit. What was that?" Gunn followed Wesley's move to the weapons cabinet, but Fred had already beaten them to it and handed them both weapons. 

"I don't know, but I plan on killing it." Faith took the sword Fred handed her and charged up the stairs behind Wesley. 

Wesley stopped at his bedroom to check on his sleeping lovers. He figured that with the noise they would be awake by now. Opening the door, he frowned. 

"Morning, love." Spike smiled from the pile of rumble that was once their bed. The mattress was mostly intact, and not for the first time in his life, he was glad to have left the shamefulness of nudity with his human life. "I think we're in trouble." He looked over at Angel. 

Frantically, Angel pulled a sheet to cover himself and Spike. Thankfully, the frame breaking had caused their fucking to stop; but damn, if he wasn't getting slow in his old age. "Uh, the mattress is fine." 

Wesley took a deep breath. This morning he'd left both his lovers in bed asleep because they were tired from the case they'd worked on. Shaking his head, he shut the bedroom door. "I don't have time for this," he mumbled. 

Faith couldn't help but snicker. "At least it's not some nasty. Just the vamps doing the nasty." 

Wesley glared at her. "Shut up." He handed his weapon to Gunn. "Fred, can you man the phones while I pick Connor up?" 

"Sure." Fred watched Wesley head down the stairs. "Poor Wesley, he doesn't look to happy does he?" 

"Uh yeah." Gunn wiped his free hand on his cargo pants. "Maybe I should help you pick up Connor." 

Wesley stopped on the stairs and turned to face the group. He tried to hide his embarrassment. "No thank you. I need you here just in case we receive call that needs immediate attention." He shook his head again and headed to his office for his coat. 

"Not even a donut run?" Gunn asked. "My truck's just parked out back, and we're kind of low." 

"Well, it wouldn't hurt. Besides I'm kind of hungry. If something happens I could beep you." Fred leaned over and gave Gunn a kiss on the cheek. "Plus Faith's here. It's not like I'm completely alone, right?" 

Faith leaned on the counter and picked up a donut. "Yo, slick, we have donuts aplenty. Unless you plan on going on a sugar high and eat the whole dozen yourself?" She took a bite of the jelly donut and licked her lips. "And didn't I see you chowing down on the cini buns just five minutes ago?" 

Wesley slipped out of the front door thankfully unnoticed by his chatting friends and colleagues. 

A slight blush made its way to Gunn's cheeks. He cleared his throat. "You have met my wife, right? I don't know where she fits it, but those'll be gone by noon." 

Angel rushed down the stairs. He was still buttoning the right sleeve of his shirt. "Did Wes already leave?" 

"Yup, like a bat out of hell." Faith jumped up on the counter. "It was like he didn't like what he saw. Are you sure you guys are together? The way he was acting, it was like he never saw you and Spike naked." 

Angel shook his head. "I'm sure that had more to do with the company and the property damage and not the state of Spike's or my clothing." He headed toward the office, figuring that he could at least catch himself up on the latest cases. Or possibly call Wesley on his cell phone and apologize. Profusely and often. 

The phone began to ring. "I'm going to answer that." Gunn picked up the phone. "Angel Investigations..." 

Spike made his way to the lobby. Unlike Angel, he'd taken enough time to finish his hair, while Angel's was going to be really fluffy in about an hour. He snuck behind Fred and grabbed a donut from the box. 

"It's not everyday you see what we saw." Fred blushed and glanced at Spike. "Wesley mentioned something about a meeting." 

Faith finished her donut and licked her fingers. "Guess that means you have time to order some flowers or something." Leaning closer to Spike, she whispered, "Nice show. Guess we really know for sure who's the bottom?" 

"No flowers necessary, just a good shagging." Spike snorted and took another bite of his donut, swallowing before continuing. "And obviously Angel's the big nelly bottom. The poofter's a walking advertisement for fashionable queers everywhere." He didn't bother lowering his voice. 

Angel looked up from reading the case report Wesley had left lying on the counter. "Because having variety in one's wardrobe indicates preferred sexual position. You doing a study there, Spike? You might want to make a note about cheap t-shirts that rip easily." Whoever was chatting with Gunn was talking far too long, no matter how much they were paying. 

Faith chuckled and shook her head. "Someone's cranky. What's the matter, Spike? Didn't you get to finish?" She reached over and grabbed another donut. "Any time you want to show off, let me know. I could sell tickets. Just as long as I don't see Wesley naked again, I'll be fine." 

Fred brought Angel a mug of coffee. "Do you want some blood? I could go and make you both a cup?" 

"Thanks, Fred." Angel smiled as he took the coffee. "I had blood earlier, but Spike might like some." He needed to ignore Spike instead of feed into his chatter. 

"Blood would be great, pet." Spike reached over and snagged another donut. "When did you see Wes naked?" He watched as Faith frowned. "What? Going shy on me?" 

Angel was pretty sure that the only possible time Faith might've seen Wesley naked was when she had tortured him. "Hey, Spike, why don’t you put yourself to use and organize the weapons cabinet?" 

"What? Afraid that everyone's going to know your secrets, granddad? Wes could probably tell you how he learned all the great Angelus' secrets when he was ten at the Watcher factory." Taking the heated mug from Fred's hand, Spike winked at her in thanks, hoping that it would be suggestive enough to piss Angel off even more. 

Fred patted Spike's arm. "You're welcome. Can I just say I am glad that the only one here I want to see naked is my husband." She smiled at Gunn and mouthed 'I love you.' 

Faith slid off the counter. "I should do something." She nodded at Angel. 

"Either weapons cabinet or the laundry pile. Whatever you chose, Spike gets to do the other." Taking the file, Angel secluded himself in the office and was determined to finish filing by the time Wesley got home. He dialed Wesley's number to check on just when that was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley had carried Connor upstairs. "Let's get your pjs on and put you to bed." He kissed Connor's temple. His son was half asleep. Wesley helped Connor into his pajamas, and then laid Connor on the bed. "Sweet dreams." Pulling up the sheets, he tucked Connor in. 

With a sigh, he walked into his bedroom. _At least they had cleaned up the mess._ Ignoring his lovers, he opened the closet and pulled out his robe. 

"Robe means we're in big trouble," Spike whispered low enough for only Angel to hear him. He watched Wesley from the couch where he sat, writing in his journal. 

Angel stood up from the chair, placing his book on the coffee table. "How's Connor?" Hopefully, their son was still a safe subject. One that wouldn't get him dirty looks and would get Wesley talking. Their phone call earlier had been all of three words on Wesley's part. 

"Sleeping." Wesley moved toward the bathroom. "He's fine. We had a lovely evening. Don't go and wake him." 

"Wes." Angel shook his head. Apparently, Wesley's anger wasn't going to be deflected. "I'm sorry. We'll get a new bed. That bed was old anyway and in the hotel when I lived here the first time around." 

"You lived here before?" Spike gave Angel a puzzled look. "Yeah, love, really sorry about the bed. Like Angel said, a new and shiny bed's in order. One that will need lots of breaking in." He watched as Wesley slammed and locked the door to the bathroom. "And I did the laundry too," he shouted. 

Spike moved into the kitchen, thinking that alcohol might be ideal at this moment. "Now I think I truly understand how it is to be you, only with better hair." 

"I didn't gel it this morning." Angel's hand moved to slick down his hair. "And what do you mean?" 

Pouring himself a shot of whiskey, Spike shook his head. "To get him pissed at you. Really pissed. Wes has been mad at me before, but at least he used those words he's so good with." He downed the shot. "God, I need to stop volunteering to read modern kiddie literature with Connor. What happened to the classics like _The Secret Garden_ or _Hansel and Gretel_?" 

"Have you actual read those books?" Angel took the bottle from Spike and poured his own shot. "I mean, first of all Buffy, Willow, and that chick who turned into a rat-" 

"Amy," Spike helped. 

"Amy were almost burnt at the stake over the demon who conjured up Hansel and Gretel. And _The Secret Garden_. It's loaded with British imperialism and overall, just a snotty little girl." Angel gazed into the empty shot glass. "Why are we drinking from tiny glasses again?" 

"Good point." Spike picked up the bottle and took a swing. "The imperialism can't be that bad." 

Angel snorted. "If I wasn't already Irish and experienced colonialism first hand, I'd probably be wondering just who whitewashed British history. Mary isn't really likeable, at least for the first six or so chapters." 

After his shower, Wesley tied his robe on and headed out. He frowned when he saw both of his lovers laughing and drinking. "Did you take care of that case I left on my desk?" Walking over to the table, he picked up the bottle. "What have I said about drinking from the bottle? This is why we're having trouble teaching Connor about proper table manners." 

"Connor's table manners are fine. So he thinks he can make mountains of his mashed potatoes and gravy, but we were the ones who did that whole food plane into the mouth thing. Talk about mixed signals." Angel sighed, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with his lover. 

Spike rolled his eyes at Angel. "So Wes, Angel and I were having a little discussion about the imperialistic bias of _The Secret Garden_. What's your take?" 

Wesley glared at Spike, and then back at Angel. "Stop changing the subject. Did you take care of the work I left you? Yes or no." 

"Yes. And we checked the place out, a pretty light haunting. We'll have to go back next week to cast another cleansing spell to make sure that they won't be coming back." Angel wanted to reach over and wrap his arms around Wesley, because even after all these years, to be pushed away from his lover during their fights stung like nothing else. "You look tense; how about a back massage?" 

"No, I have work to do. Unlike some people, and/or demons that shall remain nameless, I can't afford to have a lie-in whenever I want. Some of us have bills to pay." Wesley capped the bottle and put it away. "Someone has to be the adult here," he muttered under his breath. 

Angel sighed, choosing to ignore Wesley's last comment. "You also need to sleep and relax. You also have help. You have me and Spike, and not to mention, Fred, Gunn, and Faith to help you out." He placed his hand lightly on Wesley's forearm. "You know that I'll do anything for you." 

"I can't sleep now, can I? After all my bed's broken and is a mattress on the floor." Wesley sighed. "I know we have help, but it's not enough. Besides everyone needs to pull his own weight, and I'm not talking about the business." 

Angel moved his hand from Wesley's arm to his back. "Things have gotten lax around here, but that doesn't mean that we don't care. I don't need a launderer or a maid; I need you. I love you." 

Wesley sighed softly and leaned against Angel's chest. "I love you too." He nuzzled Angel's neck. "Just because I'm upset and angry that doesn't mean I don't love you or Spike any less." Wesley moaned softly as Angel's ran his hand against his back. "You're manipulating me into not being angry." 

"No, I'm just comforting the man I love." Angel kissed Wesley's forehead. "If you want, Spike and I can go get another bed frame from an empty room. Or we can pick out a new one, something a little sturdier." 

Tilting his head up Wesley placed a kiss on Angel's lips. "That sounds fine." Letting go of Angel, he took a step back. "When I have some free time we can pick one out." 

"Tomorrow, I can call the newspaper and put an ad in for a secretary." Angel moved toward the fridge as he remembered that he hadn't eaten dinner. Wesley and Connor always provided a set meal time and when they didn't eat together, his meals were whenever he was hungry and that either was bad or very good for his waistline. "Spike, do you want me to heat you some blood?" 

"Already had my dinner." Spike picked up the glasses he and Angel had used earlier and took them to the sink, still unsure of where he stood with Wesley. Sure Wesley and he had fought, but Wesley had never been mad at him, not the stoic, ignoring mad. 

"We can't afford a secretary, Angel." Wesley sighed and shook his head again. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" 

Angel shut the door of the microwave and pushed the buttons. "Yes, I have; but none of us seem to be good enough office help, except for you, and I'm not going to let you overwork yourself. Even if we find someone part-time." 

"It's late, and I'm not going to get into this at the moment." Wesley rubbed his eyes and frowned. Looking around, he noticed that Spike was no longer in the kitchen. "Where did Spike go?" 

Angel shrugged. "Don’t know." He took a sip of his blood, thinking of just how tired Wesley looked and how they'd had this argument about Wesley's work habits over and over again, ever since Cordelia died over three years ago. Angel thought things would be better after Wesley promised to slow down and realized that both he and Spike actually knew the alphabet, but after a month or so, Wesley was back to long hours. 

"Perfect. Just perfect. I'm going to bed. When Spike comes back, tell him I said goodnight." Wesley walked to Angel. "Goodnight." Leaning in, he placed a kiss on his lover's cheek. "We can talk about this tomorrow, if that's fine with you?" 

"That's fine." Angel gave Wesley a smile and a quick kiss. "Want some company in bed? I figured that I could get a few hours of sleep, and then start working." He rinsed the mug and put it in the sink. 

Wesley took a moment to think of his answer. He had planned on sleeping in his study alone. But the truth was that he couldn't sleep without both his lovers in bed with him. It was the only way he could be sure that they were both safe. Wesley chuckled softly. It was ironic to say the least, but he knew that love was often ironic. "Yes." 

"Good." Angel followed Wesley into their bedroom, turning off the kitchen lights as they left. 

Wesley slipped off his robe and sat down on the mattress. "I don't want to sleep until Spike gets back." He slid under the sheets. 

Stripping, Angel tossed his clothing into the hamper and smiled when they landed inside. He watched Wesley yawning. "Don't know if you have a choice," he muttered before joining his lover. 

Wrapping his arms around Angel, Wesley snuggled against him. "Have to find something to keep me awake." Wesley reached past his lover and up towards the nightstand. "Ah, _Ulysses_ , the perfect thing to keep me awake." 

"Only a word nerd like you wouldn't be put to sleep by it, but that's why I love you." Angel leaned in to kiss Wesley as his lover settled back down in his arms. "You can read to me, and I'll go to sleep." He laid his head on Wesley's shoulder. 

"You're such a dork." Wesley closed the book and straddled his lover's hips. "I don't want to hear you snore while I'm trying to read. You sore loud enough to wake the dead." Leaning down, he kissed Angel. "Isn't there something else you rather do to stay awake?" 

"I'm always up, so to speak, for anything you want." Angel grinned and kissed Wesley again. "And I don't snore," he mumbled between kisses. "Don't breathe, don't snore." 

"Don't make me tape you while you're sleeping, just to prove to you that you do snore." Wesley trailed his tongue over Angel's bottom lip. "I'm not sure if you are really up for what I want." He wiggled his hips and arse. "You don't feel up." Wesley smiled. 

Angel groaned. "Keep doing that and I will be." As he leaned in for another kiss, his nose bumped Wesley's glasses. "Should probably take those off. Already broke one thing today." 

Wesley removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. "Is that better?" He turned his head to the side as Angel leaned in to kiss him. "I didn't hear your answer." Wesley moaned as he felt Angel's lips graze his neck. 

Continuing to kiss down Wesley's neck, Angel's tongue brushed over Wesley's fang-shaped scars, by far his favorite part of his lover's neck. "This answer your question." His hand reached down and cupped Wesley's ass. 

Wesley tipped his head back and moaned louder. "Your nonverbal skills are quite remarkable." He gasped as Angel sucked lightly at the scar on his neck. "Yes, it answers my question." Wesley tangled his hands in his lover's hair. 

"Want you," Angel groaned. He rubbed his hips against Wesley, deciding that this was much better than reading Joyce together. Much, much better. 

Wesley tipped Angel's head back, looking into his lover's dark brown eyes. "Say the magic word." 

Angel gave a low growl of desire at Wesley's stare. "Please." His tongue flickered over his lips as if he was going to pull his lover in for a kiss. "Please fuck me." 

Wesley shivered from Angel's growl. He shifted his gaze from his lover's eyes to his mouth. His own tongue darted out mimicking Angel's. "Close but not that magic word I was looking for." 

"Love you?" Angel tried again; sometimes he enjoyed playing these games, and sometimes he started them. But he was up, per se, and Wesley only continued to tease him. 

"Sorry, 'I love you' is magic, but it's three words, not one magical word." Wesley eased off Angel's body and placed kisses down Angel's chest. "One more try." He flicked his tongue over one of Angel's nipples, smiling at Angel's gasp. 

Angel's mind flashed through their last few love making sessions, trying to think of something Wesley wanted to hear. "Please. More, sir," he moaned. 

Wesley picked his head up and kissed Angel hard. "There's the magic word." He nibbled Angel's bottom lip. Bringing his hands up, he dragged them down Angel's chest, stopping just shy of his lover's cock. "You know I'm still upset with you. Maybe I should punish you; what do you think?" 

"I think it's up to you, sir." Angel knew how to play perfectly, but that didn't mean he would behave. 

"Very good answer." Wesley moved off Angel and let his gaze trail down his body. "Turn over on your hand and knees." 

Rolling over, Angel pulled his knees under himself, shifting part of his weight onto his hands. He waited in silence for his lover's move. 

Wesley headed to the chest of toys and selected a few of the items. Knowing that Angel expected some of the usual toys for the punishment, Wesley decided not give into that expectation. Once back on the bed, Wesley grinned and trailed the long plume down his lover's back and arse. 

Biting his lips together, Angel tried not to giggle as the feather grazed his ass. Usually, he wasn't ticklish, but when he felt fluff instead of leather, it threw him off. 

"Do you like that?" Wesley stopped teasing Angel with the feather. He picked up a small jar of massage oil and poured some on Angel's back. 

"It's kind of ticklish. Kind of ticklish, sir." Angel groaned loudly when Wesley's slick hands moved over his back, rubbing the tense muscles near his shoulders. 

Wesley whispered in Angel's ear, "You want me? I know you do." Wesley rubbed Angel's shoulders harder. "But you can't have me, because I have a lover who tends to get really jealous when I have sex with other people." 

"I won't tell. I promise, sir. Want you." Angel's cock only grew harder as Wesley continued his massage. 

Wesley worked his hands down Angel's back. "I know you won't. Do you know why I sleep with other people?" He gave Angel's arse a light slap. "Never mind I'll just tell you. It's because he can't give me what I need. What I want." Wesley teased Angel's hole with one finger. "Do you know what I want?" 

"No, sir. What would you like?" Moving back, Angel's hips pushed against Wesley's finger. He body ached for any touch. 

"You. I want you." Wesley eased one finger into Angel, and then another. "I want you because you're dangerous." He added a third finger. "And yet you're so submissive to me." 

"You enjoy flirting with danger?" Angel turned his head to look back at Wesley. With a low growl, he vamped and grinned wide enough to flash his fangs. 

"Yes." Wesley shivered at the sight of his lover in his demon form. He eased his fingers out of his lover. Wesley smacked Angel's arse lightly. "Did you forget something?" 

"Did you?" Angel rolled and sat up, pulling Wesley into his lap before his lover could protest. "God, I want you." His hand ran down Wesley's spine, mouth dipping towards his lover's neck. He was careful to keep his fangs away from Wesley's skin. 

Wesley groaned and arched his neck towards Angel's mouth. "Sir." He attempted to move off Angel's lap but his lover held him tightly. 

"That for me or you?" Angel muttered. He purposefully inhaled, smelling tinges of sweat, sex, and that unique Wesley scent. "God, I love you." His hand snaked between them, and he started to stroke his lover's cock. 

Wesley groaned and traced his tongue over Angel's lips. "Love you too, even when you're being naughty." He put his hands on his lover's chest and pushed him gently. "That 'sir' is for me, not you." 

Angel let his lover lower him down to the bed. Of course, his hands remained on Wesley's hips, pulling him on top of him. "Better, much better." 

"If you don't behave, I'm going to have to get holy water to cool you down." Wesley gripped Angel's wrists and attempted to move them off his own hips. "You know my other lover lets me have my way with him. Why don't you?" 

"He's a natural bottom?" Angel suggested. "A natural bottom, sir?" He wiggled his hips against Wesley, brushing their cocks together. 

Wesley moaned and rocked his hips for a moment, enjoying the friction. "Oh, Angel likes to pretend to be in charge." Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Angel's as he slipped off him. 

Angel started to laugh. He'd definitely be playing thinking that Spike was Wesley's other lover, not himself. "Going to punish me, sir?" 

Wesley shook his head. "Did I say something funny?" He gripped Angel's cock and started to pump it softly. "I think maybe I should get out the holy water and pour it over your chest. Would you like that?" 

Angel shook his head. No one beyond Darla, and a few enemies, had ever done something that damaging to him. He wasn't sure how far Wesley would go, but his body responded to his lover's touches and his face went back to his human form. "No, sir." 

Wesley kissed Angel hard. He was wondering when his lover was going to go back to his human form. In fact, he was grateful. Wesley wanted to kiss him, but didn't know how to do that and not slice his tongue by accident. Breaking the kiss, Wesley panted softly. "I wouldn't hurt you, Angel. Even playing like this, I'd never do anything to hurt you." 

"I know." Angel ran his hand against the side of Wesley's face and down to his jaw line. "Don't worry. I trust you; I always have. Now," he moved his knees up, "are you going to fuck me or are we waiting for Spike to do that too?" He smiled and leaned up to kiss Wesley again. 

Wesley moved away to get the lube. He applied it to his cock and moved into position. As he entered his lover, Wesley gave a small moan and closed his eyes. "I love you." 

Groaning at the stretch, Angel tilted his head back into the pillows. "Love you too." He lifted his legs higher, allowing for and wanting Wesley to kiss him. 

Wesley took the hint and leaned down to kiss his lover. He gave Angel a quick peck on his lips. "Do you want another kiss?" Wesley started to move out of his lover, only to thrust back in, harder and faster. "If you want it, you'll have to take it." 

Angel growled, his arms latching around Wesley and pulling him in. Their lips met in a crushing kiss; one that Angel made sure to lessen the intensity after a bit to give Wesley the chance to breathe and also to move. 

Groaning into Angel's mouth, Wesley moved faster. Breaking the kiss, he smiled. "What else do you want?" Twisting his hips, his stomach grazed against Angel's cock. 

"Touch me," Angel moaned. He lifted his hips slightly and met his lover's thrust, gasping. "God, you feel good." 

Wesley wrapped one hand around Angel's cock and stroked it. He stared into Angel's eyes and whispered, "Vamp for me, love." 

Not breaking his lover's eye contact, Angel let the demon take over. The one that wanted so desperately to drink from Wesley, to keep Wesley as his forever. Wesley's heartbeat pounded in his ears, punctuated by his soft panting breath and the slick sound of his lover thrusting inside him. 

Wesley felt his balls tighten. "Please, Angel." Panting harder and knowing he was close to orgasm, Wesley wanted to bring his lover over the edge with him. 

"Wes, you..." With a groan, Angel came in his lover's hand. He felt his lover thrust roughly into him once last time before orgasming. "Love you." 

Wesley pulled out of Angel and laid next to him, panting softly. "Love you too." Wrapping his arms around his lover, Wesley kissed him lightly. He brushed his knuckles against Angel's cheekbone. "Did you want to bite me?" At Angel's nod, Wesley tipped his head to the side. 

"Moment's passed. You know the throws of passion kind of moment. Now I'm to the let's snuggle moment." Angel smiled, his face human again, and leaned in to kiss Wesley. "But I always appreciate the offer," he muttered. 

Kissing Angel back for a moment Wesley turned and pressed his back against Angel's chest. He fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to be awake when Spike came home, but sleep overtook him and he drifted off. 

Once Wesley was asleep, Angel followed in suit, only to wake several hours later, hearing their door crack open. He settled back down when he saw that it was only Spike. When Spike didn't head their direction, Angel carefully untangled himself from Wesley. "Are you coming to bed," he whispered. 

"Not tired," Spike hissed back. "Didn't know I had a bedtime like Connor." He frowned. 

"You don't." Angel sighed and decided not to pick a fight. He watched as Spike took his MP3 player off the dresser. As Angel climbed back in bed, he heard the door shut and Spike leave. 

In his sleep, Wesley had rolled over, facing Angel, and not being able to get back to sleep, Angel watched his lover. He noticed the gray that had started to creep into his lover's hair and the more prominent wrinkles on the sides of his eyes. While they defined his lover, only making him more beautiful, they also reminded Angel that he wouldn't have Wesley forever. That one day, like every human before him, Wesley would die and that he needed to make his lover happy in a shorter time. 

The alarm rang, and Wesley turned to shut it off. "Ow." Shaking his hand after he whacked it on the nightstand, Wesley muttered, "We need a new bed." Sitting up, he shut the alarm off and glanced over at Angel who was watching him. Wesley smiled at him but it turned into a frown when he noticed Spike wasn't in bed. 

"Want me to kiss it better?" Angel offered, unsure of the frown on Wesley's face. 

"There's nothing to kiss. I'm sorry I woke you." Wesley leaned over and kissed him lightly. "Go back to sleep." 

"I was already up, and I've had all the sleep I actually need." Angel's hand ran across Wesley's back. "I can always find something to kiss." 

"Can you now?" Wesley moved into Angel's touch. "I need to make breakfast and get Connor ready for school." 

"It's a little early to wake Connor, unless you want to find out just how much he resembles me," Angel teased. "If you're worried about time, we could shower together." He gave Wesley another kiss. "I'm sure I could find a lot more than just your lips to kiss." 

"It's not Connor I'm worried about." Wesley stood up and slipped on his robe, walking to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. "I took my shower last night, unless you think I smell and need another one?" 

"You don't smell. Well, you smell, just not bad, but I'm kind of biased since you smell like sex, specifically sex with me." Angel stood up and followed Wesley into the kitchen. "Want me to make you breakfast? I haven't done that in a long time." 

"That sounds nice." Wesley yawned. "Have you seen our third?" Moving towards the fridge, Wesley pulled out the items Angel would need for breakfast. 

"Spike was here a few hours ago and said he wasn't tired. But I wouldn't worry since the sun's not even up yet." Angel moved to pull a bowl out to mix the ingredients for pancakes. "Connor's going to enjoy your breakfast choice; well after he complains about not being invited to throw flour at me." 

Wesley gave a half-smile. "He'll just have to get use to disappointment since I plan on making sure your son doesn't play with his food again. I remember what a mess it was and who had to clean it up." He walked over to Angel and wrapped his arms around him. "You might want to put something on when you cook. Though I do like what I see." Trailing his hands down Angel's chest, he wrapped one hand around Angel's cock. "Maybe we should take that shower." 

"I can be your personal naked chef. Or a shower's good too." Angel closed his eyes for a brief moment as Wesley stroked him again. "Or I could just stand here and you could jerk me off. Also, I cleaned the kitchen the last time." 

"Did you now?" Wesley stroked Angel harder. "I think I would have remembered that." He nipped at Angel's ear. "Or are you saying that I'm getting old?" 

Angel shivered and groaned. His mind swam with lust, not finding an answer to Wesley's question and his body ignoring his attempt to formulate a retort. "I... God, that feels good." His hips involuntarily began to thrust into his lover's hand. 

"Turn around." Wesley let go of Angel and took a step back. "God you're so perfect." Wrapping his arms around Angel again, Wesley pulled him closer and placed light kisses against Angel's lips. 

"Mmm... My Wes." Angel's hand moved to undo the tie on Wesley's robe. "Don't know why you wear this thing; it's so cumbersome." Once open, his hands slid over Wesley's hips and grabbed his ass. 

Wesley groaned softly. "Because I'm a prude?" He nuzzled Angel's neck. "Maybe I like it when you undress me." 

"Must be the second one because I've shopped with you at Fetishes R' Us before." Angel smiled as Wesley began to place kisses on his neck. "Shower? Or am I going to just have to bend you over the counter and take you?" 

"Hmm?" Wesley slowly sank to his knees, kissing down Angel's chest. "Did you ask me a question?" He bit Angel's stomach. 

Angel moaned. "I forgot." His hand ran through Wesley's hair as his body demanded his lover's touch. 

Wesley looked up at Angel and grinned. "Maybe I should wait to see if you remember." Once again he closed a hand around his lover's cock, slowly stroking it. "Or instead I could just suck you off." He swirled his tongue around the tip. 

"Please. Need you, Wes." Angel's hips moved and fingers tangled into Wesley's hair. He felt Wesley's warm mouth cover the head of his cock. "Love your mouth." 

Wesley sucked lightly, easing his lover's cock down his throat. With his free hand, he fondled Angel's balls, tugging them slightly. He moaned, knowing how good that would feel around Angel's length. 

Angel's body tensed. "Fuck," he cried out as he came in Wesley's mouth. His hand touched Wesley's shoulders, bringing his lover up to kiss him. 

Wesley licked his lips and kissed Angel. "Morning." Moving out of Angel's arms, he did up his robe and headed to the coffee pot, which was now filled with fresh brewed coffee. "Do you want a cup?" 

"I think I'm going to go with blood, but thanks. Sure you don't want that shower after your coffee?" Angel opened the refrigerator and grabbed the container of blood. "Wouldn't mind returning your morning greeting." 

"I'm fine." Wesley picked up his mug and frowned. "On second thought, I think I will have that shower." He headed towards the bathroom, bringing the coffee with him. 

Grinning, Angel followed Wesley. Because of their different sleeping schedules, they rarely showered together anymore unless they'd been sprayed with demon guts. And the guts kind of took away the sexiness. Plus morning had the added benefit of stubble. He watched his lover shed his robe while taking a sip of his blood. "Just love watching you." 

Wesley turned on the water. "I know you do, love." Placing his coffee on the counter, he pulled out his shaving supplies. "Do you want to watch or do you want to help?" 

"I kind of like the stubble. It's sexy." Moving, Angel ran his hand down Wesley's arm. "But if you're insistent on shaving, I'd be happy to help." 

Wesley gave Angel a quick kiss. "Then I'll leave it for you." He took out his toothbrush instead. "What if Spike doesn't come back?" It always bothered him to have someone watch him brush his teeth. Wesley hoped that engaging Angel into conversation would give him some peace while brushing. 

Shaking his head, Angel grabbed his own razor from the shelf and plugged it in. "He always comes back. Even when I wanted to get rid of him, he always came back." Lifting the razor to his face, he started to shave. He wished that he could keep Wesley from worrying about Spike. 

Spitting into the sink, Wesley rinsed his brush and watched his lover finish shaving. "I always find that amazing. I can see myself and I still end up cutting myself." Pulling out a bottle of aftershave, he sniffed it. "FCUK for him." He smiled. "I thought you hated English imports?" 

"You've changed me. I'm now hooked." Tipping his head, Angel started to place little kisses on Wesley's neck. He didn't want to kiss Wesley with blood breath, even though he did every day, but something about this felt different. "Some might say addicted," he muttered against his lover's skin. 

Wesley moaned and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "It's part of my evil plan." He pulled away and put the aftershave on Angel's cheeks. "Besides when you wear this I can't keep my hands off you." Moving to the shower, he reached in to test the temperature. 

"You know you're just going to have to put on more after the shower." Angel stepped in the shower after Wesley. "Mmm...wet and stubbly, today's my day." 

"It's always your day. Besides it makes you smell really good." Wesley closed his eyes and stood under the water, letting it run down his back. Bringing his hands up, Wesley placed them on the cool tile, arching his neck as the water worked over his muscles 

Angel couldn't help but move behind Wesley and start kissing his lover's shoulders. "Should've given you a massage with that messy oil earlier. All you have do is ask." 

"I know," Wesley moaned softly. Turning around, he pressed his lips against his lover's. "Do you want another blow job?" 

"As much as I love your mouth, I'd rather do something for you. Whatever you want." Angel kissed Wesley again, his tongue pushing into his lover's mouth. 

Wesley broke the kiss and smiled. "Anything I want? Give me a moment to work through the list I have." He picked up the soap and started to wash Angel's chest. "You look so good wet; remind me why I don't keep you chained up in the shower all the time?" 

Angel chuckled. "I believe his name starts with a 'C' and rhythms with 'honor.'" Closing his eyes, he relaxed into his lover's touch. "How long's the list so far?" 

"Long, very long." Wesley let his hands wander down to Angel's cock. "At least half of the list is sexual." He smirked and leaned in to kiss Angel again. "Those are just the ones that involve Spike." 

"For a remark like that, you might need a spanking." Reaching around, Angel grabbed Wesley's ass, letting his hand fall hard enough for a little sting. 

"Ouch." Wesley moved closer to Angel, letting his erection bump up against Angel's hip. "I like it when you play rough. In fact that has moved up to the top of the list. But you know what I really like?" Wesley bit Angel's earlobe gently. 

"And what's that?" Angel groaned and brushed his hip against Wesley. 

"I love it when you touch my neck. When you bite my neck." Wesley rubbed against him. "As you could tell from last night, I love it when you let your demon out when I'm fucking you." 

"I know, and I'm grateful for that." Angel looked at Wesley's lips and leaned in to kiss him again. His hand wrapped around Wesley's length. 

Wesley moved away and leaned his back against the tile. "Kneel down." 

Smiling, Angel kneeled in front of his lover. "Anything you'd like me to do while I'm down here. Perhaps scrub the tub?" he teased. 

"That is on the list. However, if I had to list what I really like about you at the moment, I'd have to say, the fact you don't need to breathe." Wesley grinned. "God, I love you on your knees. I think we really need to go to Joyscape. Maybe get you a leash. What do you think?" Wesley moaned as he felt Angel kiss his stomach. 

"Never done that before." Angel moved his kisses lower across Wesley's hips and thighs, purposely avoiding his cock. "At least being the one on the leash." 

Wesley moaned and arched his hips towards Angel's mouth. "Then it's settled. We can go tonight. Where you can buy me every little thing my heart desires." 

"Yes," Angel groaned. His tongue ran lightly down Wesley's shaft. "I love how you taste." 

"God," Wesley moaned again. "You're such a tease." He tugged on Angel's arms. "Let me fuck you, baby, please." 

"Always." After placing a kiss on his lover's lips, Angel turned out and braced his arms against the steamy tiles. Water ran down his back. 

Wesley pressed against Angel and slapped Angel's arse lightly. "So sexy. If you're really good, I think we should use your desk tonight." Wesley teased Angel's hole with his finger. "We haven't done that in ages." 

Groaning, Angel pushed his hips against Wesley's finger. "You just want me to tell you what a naughty boy I've been and call you, 'sir.'" He grinned, wanting more of Wesley. "Let's see, what other roles could we take on with a desk..." 

"Besides the naughty student and strict teacher?" Wesley slid his finger into Angel. "You could be my secretary. I saw a late night movie with James Spader that was very hot." 

"Who?" Angel shook his head. Now was not the time to talk about his gaps in pop culture references. Instead, he groaned. "God, Wes. See anything you wanted to try?" 

"Oh yes, I think we also need to stop at the video store on our way home." Wesley added another finger. "I could get some red pens, and when you make a mistake on your work, I get to spank you. How does that sound?" 

"Like I'm going to get a lot of spankings," Angel gave a low growl. "Wes... Need you." He ached for Wesley to touch him, to fuck him. "And you claim that I'm a tease," he muttered. 

"Just payback, baby." Wesley eased his fingers out of Angel and replaced them with his cock. "God, you're still so tight." He placed kisses along Angel's shoulders. 

"Feel so good." Angel trembled as Wesley began to thrust. He turned his head back to watch his lover's expressions and received a kiss on his lips. 

"I love you." Wesley closed his eyes. His hand reached around to grip Angel's length. "I never thought I could be this happy." 

"Love you so much. Love making you happy and so glad that I still can." Angel groaned loudly, Wesley's hand driving him crazy. "You deserve happiness. Every little bit of it." 

Wesley laid his forehead on Angel's back, stilling his hand as he came. His tears ran down his cheeks mixing with the water. 

"Wes?" Angel could smell the tears on his lover's face, despite the water washing them away. He turned around and took Wesley into his arms, hand rubbing his lover's back as they stood under the water. 

Wesley kissed Angel. "I'm sorry." Holding Angel tightly, Wesley shook his head. "You make me so happy even when we fight. You, Connor, and Spike. I wish you could feel how much I love you all." He kissed Angel again. 

"I do feel it." Angel smiled and ran his hand through Wesley's hair. "I had to get that pesky clause removed, didn't I?" He kissed Wesley's forehead. "I love you too." 

Wesley grinned and kissed Angel again. "I remember." Reaching down, he gripped Angel's cock once more. "No one will believe me if I told them you are the most romantic man I know." 

"It's top secret. But really, I beat Spike?" Angel rocked his hips into Wesley's hand. 

Instead of answering Angel, Wesley continued to stroke him. "Love you. Want you to come for me." 

"Yep, he won you over with his poetry and that sexy smile thing he does when he tilts his head and looks up at you with those baby blues." Angel groaned as Wesley's hand sped up. "God, you feel wonderful." 

Wesley nodded. "Though I'm sure that's the same way he won you over as well." He fondled Angel's balls with his free hand. "If I could live forever, I'd never want to leave your bed." 

"And I'd never let you leave." Angel's hand reached to steady himself as he came in Wesley's hand. 

Wesley pressed against Angel and held him, moving only to kiss his lover over and over. He hated to interrupt their post-coital bliss but he knew he had to. "We'd better hurry up and get cleaned up before we use up all the hot water. We could also go back to bed and snuggle until Connor and Wilbur wake us up. How does that sound?" 

"Wonderful." Angel reached for the shampoo and started to wash Wesley's hair. "Today's definitely my day." As they finished washing each other, Angel knew that he was grinning like a fool, but he couldn't help it. 

"Correction. Today is our day." Wesley shut off the water and stepped out. They dried each other off, kissing and fondling each other like teenagers. "I love it when you smile like that." Heading back into the bedroom, he walked backward kissing Angel, only to trip over the bed and fall backwards with a startled yelp. 

Quickly, Angel caught Wesley in his arms. "No hurting yourself." Slowly he lowered his lover onto their former bed, what was now just their mattress, and joined Wesley. He snuggled with Wesley, enjoying their time together. Quiet alone time, which they hadn't had in forever. 

"My hero." Wesley kissed Angel again. "I knew there was a reason I keep you around." He nuzzled Angel's neck and closed his eyes. "This is very nice." 

Angel nodded. "Love this. Love you. I-" 

Connor knocked on their bedroom door as he opened it. "Come on, Spike, I'm hungry." He tugged on Spike's hand. "Get up lazy daddies," he called to the pair in bed cheerfully. 

Wesley groaned and mumbled to Angel, "Your son has your sense of timing." 

"I resent that," Angel whispered in Wesley's ear. "I always have perfect timing, especially when I'm fucking you." He gave his lover's ear a quick nibble before moving back. "We don't wanna," he answered his son. 

Spike frowned at the sight of Wesley and Angel in bed. Somehow he'd hoped that they'd both be up and about. In fact, he knew that they were earlier since he heard them. 

Connor rolled his eyes and pulled Spike closer to the bed. "Then we'll make you, right Spike?" He looked up at Spike and whispered, "I know where daddy is ticklish." 

Wesley chuckled and tossed the blanket over his head. "Tell your son that it's too early to get up for school." 

"Too early, Connor. Sorry, son, Wes' declaration." As Connor jumped on mattress with them, Angel groaned and hugged his son. "Did Spike wake you up?" 

"No, Wilber did. She was hungry. It's not too early. I want to go to the park, can we?" Connor gave Angel a kiss on the cheek. "Please?" 

"Sunlight isn't good for my complexion." Angel frowned, wishing for Connor's sake that they could go out in the park; that he could run under the cover of sunlight and push Connor on the swing set. "Don't you have school?" 

"No school today. Wanna play Playstation? Spike was winning when we played, but you never win. So can we, daddy?" Connor sat up and tugged Angel's hand. "Please, please, please, daddy?" 

Wesley sat up and yawned. "What do you mean you don't have school?" 

Connor rolled his eyes. "It's a no school day, Wes. The teachers are meeting all day." 

Wesley frowned. "The teacher's convention is today? I thought that was next week." 

Connor sighed and shook his head. "Today is the 10th. No school today." 

"Yes, blessed sleep. I'm very old, Connor, and need my rest." Angel closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, fake snoring. 

Spike snorted. "Wouldn't want him to decompose on you, Connor. I'll pour you cereal and milk." He petted the rabbit which had been thrust into his arms somewhere between the hallway and the door. "Let them have their fun." 

Connor pouted and got off the bed. "They're no fun." He headed to the kitchen. 

Wesley leaned over and kissed Angel. "You just don't want you son to beat you." Getting off the bed, he went to the bathroom to retrieve his robe. 

Arching his back, Angel sighed, wanting to stay, but his reason for staying had already left. Rolling over, he got up and moved to their closet to dig out clothing. Once dressed, he joined Spike and Connor in the kitchen. "Morning, Spike." He placed his hand on Spike's back and kissed his cheek. "Blood?" 

"Sounds good," Spike answered as he put away Connor's cereal. 

Wesley came out of the bathroom with his robe firmly in place. He stood watching his family going about their morning routine with a smile on his face. After a moment, he headed towards Angel and wrapped his arms around his lover. Leaning, he whispered in his ear, "Who told you to get dressed?" 

"You can undress me again later," Angel whispered. "Just kind of figured that Spike and Connor had interrupted the party." Turning his head, he kissed Wesley. 

Glancing up, Spike watched them as he drank his blood. His fingers itched for a cigarette, but he'd promised that he wouldn't near Connor and instead leaned back in his chair. "So what's the plan for the day if the sprite here's free from school?" 

Wesley shrugged. "We could always ground him and go about our day?" 

Connor looked up at him. "Hey!" 

Wesley grinned and shook his head. "I could take Connor to the park, and then maybe we all could watch a movie after lunch. Mostly it will be up to you and Angel since I have work that needs to be done." 

Angel laced his hand in Wesley's. "We have work." 

"Maybe after the park and movie, you two should go out to dinner or something. I could watch Connor and answer the phones. Or have Connor work on the filing system." Finishing his blood, Spike moved to the sink to wash his mug. He frowned as he placed it in the dishwasher. 

Wesley let go of Angel's hand and moved towards Spike. "Or you could come with us? We could do something together as a family?" 

"That's what the movie's for, Wes." Spike didn't turn around; he didn't want to look at Wesley. 

Wesley reached out to place a hand on Spike's shoulder. "Connor, why don't you finish up and get ready okay?" He heard Connor scoot his chair back. 

"Can I take Wilbur to the park?" Connor asked. 

"If you can find her leash," Angel responded. "Why don't I help you look for it?" He followed his son and Wilbur out of the room, knowing that Spike and Wesley needed time by themselves. 

"I missed you this morning." Wesley frowned when Spike didn't answer him or even turn around. "Spike? Are you in there?" Unsuccessfully he tried to turn Spike about face. "Will-" 

"I can't do this, Wes," Spike whispered. "I'm not Angel. I can't make things better in minutes." Reluctantly, he faced Wesley. 

"I know you're not Angel. I... Is this why you didn't come to bed last night? Because you are upset with me?" 

Spike shook his head. "God, I suck. Because you were/are mad at me. Not used to fighting over the things in between apocalypse and the last beer levels." 

Wesley shook his head and wrapped his arms around Spike. "Oh, love. I wasn't upset at you. It was just the catalyst. I've been under a lot of stress and I overreacted. Please forgive me." 

Relaxing into Wesley's arms, Spike never wanted to leave. "I'm still going to make this up to you," he mumbled. "But I was serious; you and Angel should go out alone tonight. I can take over Connor duty and answering emergency phone calls." 

"If you insist." Wesley closed his eyes and held Spike tightly. "Just promise me one thing?" 

"And what's that?" 

"No matter how upset you think Angel or myself am, or you are at us, promise me that you'll always come to bed at night. I hate sleeping without you." 

Spike moved back enough to stay in Wesley's arms, but look into his eyes. "Can't afford to be kicked out, Wes. And I don't mean being kicked out on the street. That I could deal with." 

"I'll never kick you out, Spike. I promised to take care of you, didn't I? I know I've been doing a lousy job of it these past few months, but I swear I'll try harder." Wesley touched Spike's cheek. "I love you. That won't ever change." Leaning in, he placed a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead. 

"Love you too." Spike let go of Wesley. "I can't promise to be in your bed every night. That's not my style." And he waited for the disappointment that would surely come with angry looks from Wesley. 

Wesley nodded. Even though he was disappointed, he was determined not to show it. "I understand." Once again he reached for Spike and pulled him back into his arms. "No matter what, I promise you'll always have a place in my bed. That is if you want it." Wesley felt that Spike was putting up a wall around himself and his heart. Even though it pained him to think that, Wesley knew it was his own fault. He just didn't know how to get back into Spike's good graces. 

"Of course, I want it." Spike ran his hands down the sides of Wesley's hips. "Now, why don't you get your son to the park?" 

"All right." Wesley leaned in and gave Spike a kiss. He then headed to the bedroom to dress. After pulling on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Wesley made sure to pack the video camera and went to collect his son. 

At the park, Wesley sat down on a bench. "Wave hi to everyone, Connor." He trained the camera on his son. Wilbur hopped besides Connor. There were only a handful of children and their parents at the park, but Wesley still recognized some of them from Connor's class.. 

"Can I go play with Timmy and Mallory? Please, Wes?" Connor asked, eagerly looking at his friends. 

"It's 'may I,' Connor, and yes, you may. Take Wilbur with you." Wesley kept the camera trained on his son, wishing that Angel was here to see these moments. 

When the camera's batteries went dead, Wesley packed it away. Glancing at his watch, he realized that they'd spent more time than he'd planned to spend at the park. He called out to Connor. "It's almost lunch time, and Wilbur's looking tried. Why don't you say goodbye so we can join Angel and Spike for a movie?" 

Connor looked like he was going to pout for a moment, but he picked Wilbur up and said his goodbyes. 

"Can we have hot dogs for lunch?" Connor asked as he walked with Wesley to the car. "With burgers and french fries?" 

"That sounds like a good idea; we can grill out in the courtyard. I'm sure Uncle Gunn and Auntie Fred and Faith would like that idea."


	3. Chapter 3

"Look who's finally back." Angel smiled and set down the phone from a call from a client. A nest of vampires was spotted over at Lawrence and 11th. "So how was the park?" 

"Great. Timmy and Mallory were there. Wes said we can grill." Connor put Wilbur down and ran to his father, jumping into his arms. 

Wesley smiled and picked up the rabbit. "Connor, why don't you wash up and I'll feed Wilbur." 

Connor jumped down. "Otay. Uncle Gunn, will you let me grill with you?" 

"Of course, little man." Gunn gave Connor a high-five. "Let's get the hot dogs then wheel the barbeque outside." 

Angel followed Wesley upstairs to Connor's room. "Missed you." 

"Missed you too." Wesley put Wilbur in her cage. "I'm sorry to stay so late. Did anything happen while I was gone?" 

"Had a few calls, slapped some sense into Spike, sent Gunn on a little reconnaissance, basically a typical day." Angel watched as Wesley fed and watered Wilbur. 

"It sounds like you have everything under control." Wesley headed to Connor's bathroom and washed his hands. "Do you want to go out tonight? We can stay in if you really want to." Wesley dried his hands and walked to Angel, wrapping his arms around his lover. "We can go to the adult toy store another time. Or at least when we have Spike with us." 

"I believe I made a guarantee that someone could undress me later. A night out by ourselves sounds really nice. Dinner and the porn store? We're such romantics at heart." Grinning, Angel let his hands run over Wesley's ass and leaned in to kiss him. 

Wesley moaned and pressed against Angel's body. "Where's Spike?" 

"I think he's in your study." Angel kissed Wesley again. He still wasn't too keen on Wesley sharing his private space with Spike. 

Frowning Wesley moved away from Angel. "Why don't I go get him and we can have a quickie?" 

"Better be the definition of a quickie because hot dogs don't take long to cook." Angel followed Wesley to the door. "See you in our bedroom." 

Wesley knocked on the door of his study. "Spike? May I come in?" Even though the study was technically his, Wesley always respected Spike's privacy. 

After hearing a muffled reply, Wesley unlocked the door and went inside. He smiled at his lover. "Hey sleepy." Walking over to the cot, he leaned down and kissed Spike's cheek. "Feel like waking up enough to have a quickie?" 

"Don't need to wake up that much. You still have lube in the drawer, right?" Spike took Wesley's hand in his and tried to pull him down to the cot. 

"Let's go back to our room. Angel's waiting for us." Wesley leaned down to kiss Spike. "Gunn's grilling, and it'll be about a half an hour to heat up the coals and then a little more for the food." 

Spike kissed Wesley, continuing their kiss as he moved to sitting position. Taking Wesley's hand, he allowed himself to be dragged into their bedroom. 

Once inside, Wesley kicked the door shut behind them. He broke the kiss and undid Spike's jeans. "I missed our shower this morning," he mumbled against Spike's neck. 

Angel walked closer to his lovers and locked the door. He moved behind Spike and help Wesley push down Spike's pants. His hands ran over Spike's abs. "Don't worry, I took good care of Wes." 

Spike whimpered at the onslaught of his lovers. He reached longing for Angel's mouth, only to be rewarded with a kiss. 

Wesley knelt, but kept his eyes on his lovers. He smiled and fondled Spike's balls. "Angel, take Spike to our bed please." He stood up and watched Angel sweep Spike into his arms. 

"Quite the compliant vampire you are." Spike leaned his head into Angel's broad chest. He'd never admit it to Angel, but he loved being in Angel's arms, something new he'd learned or was able to confirm to himself since living with them. 

Lying Spike on the bed, Angel began to strip him, his mouth finding Spike's again and only letting go as to lift their shirts off. He groaned when he felt Wesley groping his ass. 

"It took me awhile to train Angel, but I think he has shown great improvement; don't you agree, Spike?" Wesley gave Angel's arse a light tap. Reaching around, he unzipped Angel's trousers. 

Spike broke his kiss with Angel. "He's become much softer than he used to be. Sometimes I think that he might say, 'I love you.' And frankly, it's kind of scary." 

Wesley laughed and shook his head. "Never thought a vampire would be scared of words." He pulled off Angel's slacks and tossed them on the floor. He ran his hand up Angel's thigh. "I could watch you both all day and night." 

"Would rather have you join in," Angel growled. He nipped at Spike's neck and started moving lower. His tongue teased Spike's nipples. 

Spike moaned and tugged on Angel's hair. "Thought this was supposed to be a quickie. These bloody jeans are too tight." 

Wesley laughed again and moved closer. "Let me help you then, Spike." Instead of undoing Spike's trousers, Wesley moved in and kissed Spike. His teeth tugging on Spike's bottom lip, muttering softly, "Want you, Spike." 

"Want you to fuck me, Wes." Spike's tongue ran over Wesley's lip. 

Looking over at the clock, Angel started to undo the buttons on Wesley's shirt. "Pretty picture." His hands pushed Wesley's shirt down over his shoulders. 

"Not Angel?" Wesley moved away to undo his own trousers. "Are you sure, Spike?" 

"Wes," Spike whimpered at the loss. He needed someone either Angel or Wesley. "Need you." He groaned as Angel yanked off his jeans. 

Wesley, now naked, reached for the lube. "Right here, Spike." He moved towards Spike, dropping the lube on his stomach. "Angel, if you could be so kind." 

"Of course." Angel fisted Spike's cock a few times, teasing him all the more, before slicking his fingers. "I was wondering where I fit into this." He quickly shoved a finger inside of Spike, enjoying the slight look of shock that registered on his lover's face. 

Leaning over, Wesley kissed Angel's neck. "If you want, Angel, take him." He ran his hands down Angel's back. "I'll amuse myself." 

Angel moved his fingers inside of Spike, feeling Spike clench around them. "Who do you want, Spike?" A wicked smile crossed Angel's face as he brushed Spike's sweet spot. "Looks like someone can't decide for himself. Whatever are we going to do, Wes?" 

"I think you should decide for him." Wesley shifted closer to Angel, pressing kisses down his spine. "Give him pleasure as you take yours." Wesley bit Angel's arse lightly. 

Spike gritted his teeth, trying to stop the scream of frustration on his lips. His hips buckled wildly against Angel. "Do something. Can't take this much longer." Seconds after the words slipped his lips, he felt Angel's cock push inside and found his legs above his head. 

"Like this." Angel pulled slightly back and thrust roughly into Spike. He groaned as Wesley gave his ass another nip in response. 

"Yes, like that." Wesley reached for the lube, slicked his finger, and slid it into Angel's hole. 

Moving back, Angel groaned when he was fully sheathed inside Spike. "You two are amazing." His hand wrapped around Spike's cock, lazily stroking him. 

Spike wrapped his arm around Angel's neck and pulled himself closer. "Stop with the words." His mouth crashed against Angel's, all teeth and tongue. He moved his hips in rhythm with his lover's. 

Wesley shook his head. It's the small differences with Spike. Wesley always liked Angel to speaking in bed, while Spike, on the other hand, was all business. Removing his fingers from Angel's arse, Wesley quickly lubed up his cock, moving behind Angel. 

"It's impossible without some height." Wesley laid down next to Spike and entwined his hand with Angel's on Spike's cock. "Let me." 

Spike broke the kiss at Angel's whimper of disappointment. "No, Wes. My fault." He settled down completely on his back. "Straddle my face and let me suck you, love. Want that." 

Wesley moved around on the mattress and knelt straddling Spike's face. He groaned softly as he felt Spike's lips and tongue run up his shaft. "God, Spike." 

Angel moved his hand roughly over Spike's cock. He slowed his thrusts as Wesley adjusted himself above Spike. "Want you to come for me, Spike." He glanced at Wesley with a smile. 

Wesley grinned back at Angel. "For us," he corrected his lover. He leaned towards Angel bracing himself. 

Placing one of his hands on Wesley's hip, Angel attempted to balance them, thankful that Spike was shorter than both of them. "Yes, for us." He flickered his tongue over Wesley's lips. 

Spike shivered, sucking gently on the head of Wesley's cock. His tongue ran along the foreskin. Angel's hand and cock drove him crazy, and he came, a low vibration coming from his lips. 

"Good boy," Angel muttered, breaking his kiss with Wesley. He moved more rapidly into Spike and brought his hand to his mouth, licking the come from it as he felt more aggressive than the situation called for. 

Wesley groaned, watching Angel. He kissed him, tasting Spike on his lover's lips and tongue. "Angel," he whispered, "come for me please." Wesley groaned again as Spike sucked at his cock harder. 

"Since you asked so nicely." Angel thrust quickly and sharply into Spike. His mouth found Wesley's again. He growled as his orgasm washed over him. 

Wesley felt his balls tighten as his stomach clenched in lust. He wrapped his hands in Angel's hair. "God, I love you both so much," he mumbled. As he came, Wesley bit Angel's lip, drawing blood. 

Angel's tongue darted over his own lips, licking the blood. Pulling out of Spike, he grabbed Wesley and dragged his lover closer. 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel, pressing himself against his chest. He broke the kiss and reached out towards Spike. 

Sitting up, Spike smiled and kissed Wesley before moving off the bed. He pulled a pair of pajama bottoms from Wesley's dresser and, despite being a little too long for him, put them on. Jumping down to the mattress, he collapsed back on the bed, savoring the smells of sex and the taste of Wesley. "Go have lunch with your son." 

Wesley smiled and gave Spike one last kiss. "Sweet dreams." Moving off the bed, Wesley dressed. Glancing over his shoulder, he took a long look at Spike. 

Spike grabbed a pillow, fluffing it while glaring at Angel. He pulled another one over his head to provide some darkness to the room as lights were still on. "Should move your lazy arse, Angel." 

Snorting, Angel rolled off the bed and stood up. "Thank you, Spike, but I don’t believe that I need you monitoring my actions." 

"Then get out so the room can be dark," Spike grumbled from under the pillows. The lack of sleep was beginning to make him cranky, and Angel was, as always, an easy target. 

Angel opened his mouth to protest as he pulled his slacks on, but shut it. He shook his head, but gave Wesley a smile as his lover handed him a dark green shirt. "Trying to put some color in my wardrobe?" he whispered. 

"Always." Wesley moved closer to Angel. "Allow me." He pushed Angel's hands away and started to button up his lover's shirt. "Very nice." 

"Like it when you dress me." Angel's hand slipped into Wesley's after he finished and they went downstairs to eat lunch with Connor and everyone else. When he saw Connor with his little chef's apron on, Angel grinned. "How's my favorite chef?" 

"Daddy!" Connor turned and ran towards Angel and Wesley. "I'm cooking you a hamburger. Can we have smores after lunch?" He wrapped his arms around Angel's neck after his father picked him up. 

"Only if we cook them in a microwave," Angel responded. "Actually, I was thinking that we'd watch a movie after eating. Your choice." 

"Can we watch _Gladiator_? Please, daddy?" Connor smiled and climbed down from Angel's arms. 

Wesley shook his head. "No, it's too violent." 

Connor pouted. "But Wes, I've already seen it." 

Wesley glared at Angel. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't allow Connor to watch violent movies?" 

"Connor, remember how I said you weren't supposed to tell Wes that?" Angel smiled guiltily. "Sorry," he mouthed to his lover. Sometimes he just couldn't continue saying 'no' to his son. 

"Hot dogs and hamburgers are ready," Gunn announced, coming back inside with a plate full of food. He kissed Fred's cheek as she took the plate from him to the counter where all the condiments were set out. 

Connor raced towards the food. "I'm starving." 

Wesley reached out and grabbed Connor's hand. "Not until you wash up. You know the rules." 

Connor pouted. "But my hands are clean." 

Gunn tossed a hamburger on a bun. "Think I'd let my assistant get away with dirt under his nails? Even made him put that rabbit away before cooking." 

"The rabbit has a name, and she's Wilbur." Connor stuck his tongue out at Gunn. 

Wesley shook his head and gave Angel a light kiss. "I'll go wash up and get you some blood okay?" 

"Sounds wonderful. And yes, I know, he takes after me." Angel moved over to the counter to help Connor who couldn't quite reach the top of the counter and who had problems the last time he wielded a ketchup bottle. After fixing his son's food, they sat down together on the arranged couches and chairs. 

Wesley took a bite of his burger. "This is the best burger I have ever had. Thank you, Connor." 

Fred pushed her plate away. "I think I'm going to be sick." She stood up and ran towards the bathroom. 

Wesley frowned. "Is she feeling alright, Gunn?" 

"She'll be fine," Gunn assured Wesley and looked down at his meal. "I should be probably check on her." He got up and moved toward the bathroom. 

Angel swirled his blood in his glass. Something was up and neither of them were saying anything. He looked over to his son to make sure that Connor didn't think that Fred's sickness was due to his cooking. 

Connor frowned. "Dad, do girls get sick more than boys?" 

"Nope." Angel shook his head. "Some people get sick more often than others, but it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl." He handed his son a napkin to wipe the excess ketchup off his face. 

"Auntie Fred's been sick a lot though. Will she be okay?" Connor put the napkin on his lap and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Napkin, Connor." Angel picked up another one and wiped the back of Connor's hand, much to his son's protests. 

Gunn cleared his throat. He and Fred had come out of the bathroom. "Your Aunt Fred's going to be just fine." Wrapping his arm around Fred's waist, he grinned. "We have something to tell you guys." 

"There's no easy way to say this, so it's best to come right out and tell you. Besides it's not like Charles and I can keep it a secret for very much longer." Fred leaned against Gunn and smiled up at him then looked back at the others. "I'm pregnant." 

Wesley blinked and stood up. "That's wonderful. Congratulations." He walked over to the couple and hugged them both. 

Gunn hugged Wesley, Faith, and then Angel. "Thanks guys." After they sat down again, he found his plate and took a bit of his hamburger. 

"When are you due, Fred?" Angel asked. He placed his empty glass of blood on the counter. They already had problems with office help, enough to put Wesley weekly on edge, and with Fred having to take maternity leave, things were only going to get worse. 

"In about seven months. We figured it was best to wait to tell you until after the second month, which was yesterday." Fred sat down and laid her hand on Gunn's leg. 

Connor pushed his plate away. "What's pregnant?" 

Angel waited a moment, hoping that Wesley would intervene. But these moments always proved to be one of those 'your son' things. _Aren't there books he could read?_ Angel cleared his throat. "It means that Fred and Gunn are going to have a baby. Right now, the baby's in Fred's stomach and growing." 

"Baby?" Connor frowned for a moment. "A boy like me?" 

Fred smiled. "Maybe, we could also have a girl." 

Connor shook his head. "No, I don't want a girl. They're icky." He moved towards Angel. "I don't want Auntie Fred to have a baby. Tell her she can't." 

Angel chuckled. "You don't get to make that decision, and no one gets to decided whether the baby's a boy or a girl." 

Connor's frown deepened and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like it." 

Wesley turned his head away and couldn't help but snicker. "He's your son," he muttered. 

"Thanks for helping me with this one," Angel whispered. He ran his hand through Connor's hair. "Children are a good thing, Connor. I mean without you what would I do with my life beside slaying evil demons, fixing my hair, brooding, and having a lot more s-snuggles with your father. Empty, I say." 

Connor pouted. "But if Auntie Fred has a baby, then you'll want one too. Then I won't be your special boy anymore." 

Wesley cleared his throat. "Connor, that's enough. You know that your father and I will never have another child. You'll always be our special boy. When Fred's and Gunn's baby is older you can teach him or her all the cool things you can do. You'll be like a big brother." 

Fred nodded. "That's right, Connor. Not everyone can be a big brother. It's a special job." 

Angel lifted Connor off his knee and started to take care of the dishes. Thankfully, most of it was disposable paper plates. "Connor, why don’t you go upstairs and pick out a movie. Not _Gladiator_." He watched as Connor continued to pout, but ran upstairs. At least, his son would have seven months to adjust to the idea of another kid around. 

Wesley gave Angel a kiss. "Why don't you go on upstairs? I'll stay here and clean up. Should I give Fred and Gunn the day off?" 

Angel knew that Wesley wasn't going to join them, at least not until the movie was something like three-fourths done, if he stayed in the office. "On one condition." He wrapped his arm around Wesley's waist. 

"What's that?" Wesley moved closer to Angel. 

Angel's free hand fiddled with the buttons on the top of Wesley's shirt. "That I get my date tonight. You, me, dinner, and then some shopping." He smiled. 

"I accept." Wesley leaned in and kissed Angel. "I can't wait," he whispered. "Go upstairs before I drag you into my office for the rest of the afternoon." 

"Yes, sir," Angel teased him before moving enough away from Wesley and toward the stairwell to be out of reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesley worked the rest of the afternoon, going over the books. The mortgage was due. As Wesley wrote out the check, he sighed. The hotel sucked up a lot of their income. He wondered if it would be cheaper to own a smaller home. Then again, not having to have an office rent with a home mortgage was possibly cheaper. He just wished they had a backyard. Then Connor could go outside to play and Angel would be able to watch him from the safety of the windows, instead of the videos he made almost weekly. 

He smiled as Fred came into the office. "I thought I gave you guys the day off?" 

Fred shrugged and sat down in the chair across from his desk. "We were just leaving. I wanted to talk to you for a moment." She twirled her wedding ring around her finger. "I know things have been tight around here for awhile now." Fred placed her hand on her stomach. "But you don't have to worry about Gunn and me leaving. I can still work as long as I don't have to lift anything heavy." 

Wesley smiled and walked over to Fred. "Don't worry, Fred." He took her hand and helped her to the office door. "I want you both to go home. Celebrate." He let go of Fred's hand and slapped Gunn on the shoulder. "Now get both of you leave before I change my mind." 

Instead of going back to his office, Wesley headed upstairs towards his study. In that desk, he checked his personal savings account. Muttering to himself as he worked out the math. "I can give Fred and Gunn a small baby shower, and still have enough left over to give Connor a birthday party at Chucky Cheese. But I won't have enough to get both Spike and Angel new leather coats this year for our anniversary." He tapped a pencil against the calculator. "Spike needs a new coat. I'll just have to find something else for Angel." He glanced at his watch realizing that it was getting late. He shoved the papers and bankbooks back into the desk. Humming softly, he went into his bedroom smiling at the group on the bed. "I'll be ready in a few moments." Leaning over, he gave Spike a quick kiss and ruffled Connor's hair. 

Standing at the closest, he chose his outfit carefully to drive Angel crazy and headed into the bathroom. "Ready, Angel?" he called out and smoothed his hands down his shirt before walking into the living room. Hoping he picked the right outfit. _A little payback never hurt anyone._

"Yes," Angel's voice slowed as he looked at Wesley. His lover had picked out the perfect blue stripped shirt that brought out his eyes and that brown butter-soft leather coat he'd taken to wearing lately. "I'm definitely taking out the hottest man in, I'm going with, the world, tonight." 

Wesley smiled. "Not the universe? Guess I need to try harder next time." He walked towards Spike and Connor. "Alright, you behave for Uncle Spike." He gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "And you, Spike, behave as well." He leaned down and kissed Spike lovingly on the lips. 

Spike grinned. "I'm always good." And before Wesley could say anything, he added, "The marshmallows weren't my fault." 

Wesley sighed. "Oh god. What did you do?" 

Angel took Wesley's hand in his own. "Let's go. I'm sure they'll be alive when we get back." Leaning in, he kissed Spike's cheek. "Make sure he ends up in his own bed at a decent hour." 

"Yes, granddad," Spike rolled his eyes, "we won't burn down the place or watch late night telly programs." 

"One more thing, whatever you did just clean it up." Wesley allowed Angel to lead him out of the room and down the stairs. "Dinner first?" 

"Sounds good, but I'd suggest hurrying." Angel tugged on Wesley's hand as they stepped outside the Hyperion. "Mostly because otherwise, you're going to lose those clothes before we make it there." Unlocking his car, he moved around to the passenger's side, holding the door for Wesley. 

"Didn't anyone teach you patience is a virtue?" Wesley gave Angel a light kiss and slid into the seat. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Angel moved to the other side of the car and climbed in. He drove them to the nearest demon and human friendly restaurant in West Hollywood. The place was packed, but he'd secured a reservation thanks to Merl. When he gave the hostess his name, they were led to a table by a large window looking out onto the busy street. 

Wesley glanced over the menu he was handed. "I see they have all most everything a demon or human could want. I don't know weather to be impressed or disgusted." He pursed his lips in thought. "I think I'll have the pasta. It should be safe. What kind of blood are you going to have, Angel?" 

"It should be safe?" Angel eyed his lover. "This is one of the top human/demon friendly restaurants in L.A." He looked over the list of blood. 

"All right, I stand corrected. I'll have something more daring." Wesley smiled. "Too bad they don't have what you really want on the menu." 

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Pryce?" Angel returned Wesley's smile. He couldn't remember the last time they went out together. "Spike suggested that I try the emu." 

"Always." Wesley put down his menu and leaned back in his chair. "Has Spike been here?" 

"I don't think so. He's just a little more versed in different types of blood and heard me making the reservation on the phone." Angel looked up as the waiter came, and they placed their orders. 

Wesley picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "So shopping after dinner?" He stroked his fingers up and down the stem. "We need to get Fred and Gunn something. Do you have any idea what we should buy them?" 

Angel poured himself a glass of wine. "Didn't think we were going to that type of store? Not that I don't appreciate your social skills, I was just hoping for a little adult shopping. Besides you know the mall lights make me look dead." 

Wesley chuckled. "That's because you are dead." He paused and grasped Angel's hand. "Think you can control yourself if we go to an adult store?" 

"Embarrassed to take me out in public, Wes?" Angel brought Wesley's hand to his lips and placed a few kisses over his knuckles. 

"I'm just uncertain what you might do to me in a store filled with toys." Wesley pulled his hand back when the food arrived. "Saved by the bell." 

Angel took a sip of his wine, waiting until the waiter left them alone again. "What makes you think I can't restrain myself? I don't remember any clothing coming off in the car." 

"Neither do I, which was a wasted opportunity, don't you agree?" Wesley took a bite of his dinner. "Of course I might not let you buy anything tonight. You haven't been well behaved lately." 

Frowning, Angel wasn't quite sure what angle Wesley was working. He was probably just teasing, but with the recent bed fiasco, Angel couldn't be too sure. "Maybe I just need more attention." 

Wesley grinned. "Maybe I should spend more time on my knees worshiping your hard cock. Or perhaps I should use my mouth to beg you to fuck me. What do you think?" 

Angel took a long drink of his blood, the tangy taste of emu running over his tongue. Wesley's words went straight to Angel's groin, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "And they say I'm evil," he muttered. 

Wesley smirked. "Just giving you more attention, like you wanted. I try to give you everything you need." He looked down at his plate, almost wanting to skip the rest of the meal. "I'll behave if you wish, Angel." He glanced back up at his lover. 

"You know that I like you as you are." Angel poured them both more wine. 

Apparently, Wesley's flirting skills were off. He sighed softly and picked up his glass. "I know." He decided to try once more. "Trying to get me drunk?" 

"I must be getting rusty if I need to get you drunk first," Angel teased. "But it can't hurt." He finished off the rest of his blood. 

"No, you're just getting old." Wesley drank some more of his wine. "Do you want dessert?" 

"Dessert sounds nice. Want to split something?" Angel glanced down the menu. "Have anything in mind?" 

"Whatever you fancy. I know you don't like eating so if you rather not..." Wesley trailed off and finished his wine. 

"I'm thinking we'll," Angel flagged down their waiter, "have tiramisu for dessert." He grinned and moved his chair closer to Wesley's. 

Wesley leaned over and kissed Angel on the lips. "Such a romantic." He placed his hand on Angel's thigh. The waiter brought over the dessert with two forks. 

Angel pushed the extra fork out of the way. "I try." He picked up the other one and gingerly scooping a bit on the desert onto it, moving the fork towards his lover's mouth. 

Wesley took the morsel from his lover's fork, closing his eyes as he chewed. "Wonderful." He leaned in to give Angel another kiss, only to stop a hairs breath away from his lips. "May I have another bite, sir?" 

"Maybe." Angel smiled and moved in to kiss Wesley. He knew that the people and demons around them were watching or pretending not to look, but Angel didn't care; and he hoped that Wesley either didn't care or didn't notice. His tongue quickly brushed over Wesley's bottom lip before he pulled back from the kiss. He felt Wesley's hand pawing over his cloth-covered thigh. 

"Thank you." Wesley turned his head towards Angel's fork. He made pleasing sound. "Delicious." Removing his hand from Angel's thigh, Wesley reached for his wine. 

Angel took a bite himself, letting the sweet wash of the dessert run over his tongue. Once in a while, he didn't mind something extreme in flavor. The texture was kind of fun too. "Would you like more?" 

Wesley nodded and took another bite. He made sure to keep his hands to himself and gave Angel coy glances. 

Lightly dragging the back of his finger against Wesley's jaw, Angel slightly frowned. "Something wrong, Wes? I wouldn't think someone who's been mine for seven years would be this shy." 

Wesley moaned softly. "Nothing's wrong, love. I'm just trying to drive you crazy." He placed his hand back on Angel's thigh, slipping it higher. "Just trying to keep things interesting. I wouldn't want you to become bored with me." 

Smirking, Angel adjusted his legs further apart. "Boring isn't a word I'd ever use for our lives." He took another bite of tiramisu before turning his attention back to Wesley. "I love you," he whispered as he sliced another piece from the dessert. 

"I love you too," Wesley ran his palm over Angel's defined erection, "more and more each day." He turned his attention back to Angel's fork, letting his hand fall away once more. 

Angel gave a soft growl as Wesley's hand moved, but continued to feed Wesley the next bite. Maybe it was better that Wesley's hand wasn't groping him as there was only so much on the plate. 

Wesley gave an involuntary shiver. His hand strayed back to Angel's crotch. Leaning in for a kiss, Wesley tugged on and nipped at Angel's lower lip. Then remembering that they were in public, he pulled away. He covered his embarrassment by picking up his napkin and wiping his mouth. 

"It's okay, Wes." Angel took Wesley's free hand in his own. "Though you might want to watch your hands since we'll be leaving soon." He didn't add the part where he was considering pulling Wesley into the nearest alley and fucking him against the wall. 

"I will. In fact I promise to keep my hands in public appropriate places." Wesley signaled to the waiter for the bill. 

Angel held his coat in a strategic place as they exited the restaurant. After they passed a few buildings on their way to the car, he tugged on Wesley's arm and pulled him into the alleyway. Pushing Wesley against the wall, he groaned, "Need you." 

"Angel," Wesley whispered before he felt his lover's lips crash against his own. He pressed his body against Angel's, rubbing against him. Breaking the kiss, he panted, "Thought you wanted to go shopping?" 

Quickly, Angel pulled on his own jacket. "Shopping can wait. We have the whole night to ourselves." His hips rocked against Wesley's. "Right now, you're all I want." Tipping his head, he started to kiss Wesley's neck. 

Wesley moaned again. He arched his neck towards Angel's mouth. "But I promised to keep my hands in appropriate places." He shivered as Angel's tongue swept over the scar. 

"We're alone," Angel muttered. His hand moved to unfasten Wesley's slacks. Looking up, Angel grinned. "Besides, I was only worried about coming in my pants." 

Wesley chuckled softly. "Then everyone in the restaurant with heighten senses would know. Not to mention those trousers would be ruined; and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Wesley groaned as Angel gripped his cock. His mood changed suddenly; the playfulness was gone. "Please." 

"Turn around," Angel growled as he released Wesley's cock. He undid his own pants and tugged his erection free before reaching for the small packet of lubricant he brought just in case. Or more that he'd been dreaming of fucking Wesley against a wall all day. 

Wesley turned around, bracing his hands on the brick wall in front of him. He felt Angel grope his trousers. "If you're looking for lube, I didn't bring any." 

"Not what I'm looking for." Angel gave up searching through Wesley's slacks. Instead, he placed his slick cock against Wesley's entrance and slowly pushed in. "As you can tell," he groaned, "got the lube covered." He gasped as Wesley tightened around him. 

Leaning his weight against Wesley for a moment, Angel kissed Wesley's shoulder and then moved his feet for a better angle. His hand reached into Wesley's jacket pocket, finding what he was looking for. 

Wesley groaned and glanced down. He saw his handkerchief in Angel's hand and frowned slightly in confusion. "What-" His question was interrupted when Angel shifted inside him, hitting his prostate. "Fuck." 

"That's the idea." Angel placed his handkerchief-covered hand on Wesley's cock, stroking him. "God, you feel good," he groaned as he began to thrust harder. 

Wesley pushed his arse backwards, meeting Angel's thrusts. He shivered with each stroke of Angel's hand on his cock. The two different stimulates worked him faster then Wesley would have thought possible. Removing one hand from the wall, Wesley reached for Angel's free hand, needing to touch something other than the brick wall. He turned his head for a kiss, whispering, "Please." 

"Always." Angel intertwined his fingers with Wesley's as his mouth met his lover's. He still tasted the linger sweetness of the dessert. His body tensed with his impending orgasm. 

Wesley squeezed Angel's hand as he came. His groan of pleasure was muffled by Angel's lips and tongue. He could tell by his lover's movements that he was close. Wesley sucked Angel's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down. 

The pressure of Wesley's mouth on his pushed him over the edge. With a shudder, he spilled inside Wesley. After pausing for a moment, he moved the handkerchief over Wesley's cock, wiping him off. "I love you," he said as he pulled out. 

"Love you too." Wesley tucked himself back in and turned around. "You never cease to amaze me." He kissed Angel lightly. "Allow me to help." He slid his hands down Angel's chest and gripped his lover's cock, easing Angel back into his trousers. "There." 

"Thanks." Angel smiled and took Wesley's hand in his as they walked toward the car. "Shopping? Unless you decided that we're going to head to Baby Gap instead." He shivered at the thought of the mall and overpriced cheaply made clothing. Clothing that would become drenched in baby spit-up. "You know, sometimes I'm glad Connor's seven." 

"You just love the fact he outgrows his clothing the second you buy it." Wesley squeezed Angel's hand. "I don't fancy a trip to the mall." He smiled when Angel held open the car door. "We can go to a human sex shop or, if you wish, we can go to one that caters to both humans and demons?" 

"I was thinking the one on Seneca with all the leather." Angel shut the door and walked around to his side of the car. "I'm just not really in the mood to shop among expanding butt plugs for Fulzger demons." 

Wesley chuckled. "Are you sure? After all, last time you were to shy to be used for the demo. It would've been very interesting to see." He couldn't keep the grin off his face. 

Angel cleared his throat as he pulled the car onto the street. "Some things I'd rather keep to the bedroom. Besides, I have my reputation to maintain." 

"Ah, yes, your reputation. Guess I better not tell anyone that the once mighty Angelus lets a mere human fuck him up the arse." Wesley smirked. He slid closer to Angel. "And likes it. If fact, likes it's so much he begs for it." 

"You're not a mere human because I wouldn't let a mere human do that." Smiling, Angel waited for the light to change and wrapped his arm around Wesley's waist. "Besides, after your performance at the restaurant, no one would ever believe you." 

Wesley frowned. "My performance?" 

Angel kissed Wesley's cheek. "The role-playing. It's not like you're my human slave that I keep in chained to my bed. However, chains wouldn't be too bad." 

"I don't think that it look like I was your human slave." Wesley placed his hand on Angel's thigh. "Chains would be good. I need something sturdy to keep you tied up." 

"Spike was the one who broke them." Angel flicked on his turn signal and pulled into the parking lot in front of the small, obscured shop. 

"Uh huh, I think I should check out the gags first." Wesley eased himself out of the car. "Human slave my arse," he muttered. 

Angel sighed. "Context, Wes. We were in a human/demon restaurant. Anyone who knew that I'm a vampire and you're a human assumed that sort of relationship between us." He followed Wesley into the shop. 

Turning around, Wesley placed his hands on Angel's waist, pulling him closer. "And that knowledge got you all hot and bothered." He placed a kiss on Angel's lips and pulled away. 

Angel grasped Wesley's hand. "You know me far too well." 

"I'm surprised that you haven't asked me to play at being your slave before." Wesley moved down one of the aisle and picked up a ball gag. 

Angel shrugged. "Maybe I just needed something else, something that only I could have. Any vamp can have a human slave." He gave the gag a puzzled look. "I never really understood why the ball part's always red." 

Wesley frowned and put the gag down. "That wasn't what I was saying." He moved over to the section that held chokers. "I just wanted to know why you never ask me to take part in that fantasy." He fingered a black leather collar. "It might be interesting to try." He glanced at Angel and let his hand drop. "But then again, you do have Spike for those types of fantasies." 

Placing his hand to his forehead, Angel ran it through his hair and sighed. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves, picking out new toys to play with; some days, he couldn't win. 

Wesley shook his head. "Why don't you go look at some paddles or whatever strikes you." He didn't know why Angel was acting upset, but he made a note to not mention slaves, fantasies, or Spike for the rest of the night. 

"We do need a new flogger." Angel walked over to the display of whips and floggers. There were small ones and large ones. Ones that the handle would crack if he squeezed it with half his strength and others made of deer leather. His fingers ran over the strands of a particularly soft one. 

Wesley moved through the store, not really looking at the merchandise. Instead he kept his eyes on Angel. He saw his lover fingering one of the floggers. Smiling, Wesley moved towards Angel. "Too soft. You'd barley feel it." 

"Who said I was thinking about me. Besides, sometimes you need something soft." 

Wesley smiled and pressed against Angel's back. "I'd rather have something hard." 

"You're cute." Angel took the flogger off the wall, testing his grip on it. "Want to come home with me and try this out?" 

"Sure, just give me a moment to ditch my lover." Wesley placed a kiss on Angel's neck. 

"Anything else you'd like to bring with us?" Angel grinned. 

"To be honest with you, I wasn't looking. Once I saw you I knew that you were the only thing in this store I wanted." 

"Mmmm." Angel turned around and slid his arm around Wesley's waist. "But seriously," he whispered, "was there anything else you wanted?" He kissed his lover's cheek. 

"Lube? We do go through so much." Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck and muttered against his skin. "I do like the collars." 

"Let's go look at them." Angel took Wesley's hand again. "You'd think that Costco would start stocking lube by the gallon for guys like us, something with a pump. We could tell Connor that it was a very large tube of lotion." 

"Yes, but then he'd want to use it. Remember last week, he dumped a whole bottle of bubble bath in the tub." Wesley brought Angel's hand to his lips and kissed it. 

"But he did have a lot of bubbles." Angel chuckled at the thought. "So what do you think? About the collars, not the bubbles." They stood in front of the display case. 

Wesley pointed to one that had a metal ring in the front. "I like that one. Which one do you like?" 

"Why do you like that one?" Angel asked. 

Wesley shrugged. "No reason." He moved around Angel to look at another collar. "What about this one?" He pointed to a leather braided one. 

"Your choice." Angel squeezed Wesley's hand. "You'll look gorgeous in anything." 

"Then I will take my first choice." Wesley gave Angel a quick peck on the cheek. "Is there anything else we need?" 

Angel pursed his lips as if he was thinking rather hard. "I think we're good." He followed Wesley to the register and paid for their items before heading outside. He pulled Wesley in for a kiss as they neared the car. 

Moaning softly, Wesley broke the kiss and reached into the bag. "Are you going to let me flog you when we get home?" He pulled out the flogger and caressed it. 

"I love you." Angel leaned in to kiss Wesley again. They weren't going to get home without another round with the wall if they kept this up. But Angel found that didn’t care. 

"That wasn't an answer." Wesley dragged the flogger down towards Angel's hip. Flicking his wrist, he smiled as the tassels connected. 

Angel groaned. "What do you think?" He grinned. 

"I think this is too soft for you." Wesley slapped the flogger against Angel again. 

"I did buy it with other intentions." Angel pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket. "But why don’t we go home? I do wish that they would've had a better selection of chains." 

"Yes, well, we can always order something." Wesley decided to be on his best behavior as Angel drove them home. Walking up the stairs, he tugged on Angel's coat while kissing him. "Tomorrow we should go shopping for a new bed with Spike." 

Angel let Wesley take off his coat and started to unbutton his lover's shirt. "Maybe we should peak in to make sure someone made it to his own bed and didn't convince Spike to watch one more episode of Super Friends." He stopped at Connor's door. 

"I'll check our room." Wesley continued towards the bedroom. He opened the door and frowned. The whole room was dark. "Spike?" 

"Hey, love." Spike walked toward Wesley. "Have a good night?" 

"Yes. What's wrong with the lights?" Wesley reached out towards the sound of Spike's voice. "Is Connor in here? Did you have fun?" 

"Connor's tucked in his bed." Reaching out, Spike pulled Wesley closer to him and kissed him. The curtains in their room kept the place darker than most, even in the dead of night. Slowly he led his lover toward the bedroom, before turning on a lamp. "What do you think?" 

Wesley stared at the massive wooden bed. His eyes glanced over the small details. This wasn't a normal bed; it was a bed that doubled as a sex toy. "What?" 

"I bought you a new bed, pet, since I broke the other one." Spike smirked. His hand ran over the top of Wesley's arm. "It has special attachments and is strong enough that two vamps wouldn't break it. At least not on accident." 

Wesley shook his head. "Why did you do this? How did you afford something like this?" 

"I had some money saved up. All I really buy is smokes and porn. You and Angel see to everything else." Spike wrapped his arm around Wesley's waist. "I did it because I love you." 

As he joined them, Angel stared at what was apparently their new bed. He cleared his throat. "What? Spike, why is there a new bed here?" He looked over at Wesley and then back at Spike. 

Wesley sat down on the bed. "This..." He stood up and walked over to the chest of toys. "It's too much, Spike." Unlocking the chest, he placed the bag inside. "It's too extravagant. I don't need it." 

Spike sighed. "It's not about need." 

"It is about need, Spike." Wesley turned around. "First of all, I thought we were going to pick one out together. Second, we have to hire someone to help us out now that Fred's pregnant so we can't afford something like this. Thirdly, what about Connor?" 

"It's paid for, Wes. I bloody paid for it." Spike shook his head. "Whatever. Have it your way. You can take it back. Receipt's in my dresser drawer." He turned and grabbed his coat before slamming the door behind him. 

Wesley called out to Spike as he slammed the door. He brushed past Angel and headed for the door. "Spike, come back here." 

Angel followed Wesley out into the hallway, the very empty hallway as Spike had made a hasty exit. Personally, he was kind of glad they didn't have to go shopping or argue about the money. He knew that if he looked at their books that Wesley still refused to use the money from Connor's trust fund to pay for his schooling. 

Wesley took the stairs two at a time. He knew that Spike was already gone, but was determined to find him. _Why do I keep messing this up with Spike?_

"Wes," Angel called after his lover, following him down the stairs, "if he doesn't want to be found, you're not going to find him." His hand reached for Wesley's arm. "Besides, we can't leave Connor here by himself." 

Wesley stopped. "You're right. We can't leave Connor here. Why don't you go upstairs? I'll be up there in a few moments." 

Angel nodded and released Wesley's hand, leaving his lover alone in the lobby.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesley sat in the lobby, staring at the door and waiting for Spike to come back. He started to fall doze off after a few hours had passed. Walking into his office as he rubbed his eyes, Wesley yawned and picked up his phone. He dialed Spike's cell phone. Silently he counted each ring, wishing that Spike would pick up before he got to the voicemail. 

"Morning, English." Gunn walked into Wesley's office with a box of doughnuts in his hand. "Fred's big with the puking so she's not coming in this morning..." He paused. "Aren't those your date clothes? Did you and Angel get into another fight? Don't you have a cot in your study or couch because you look like shit." 

Wesley blinked at Gunn. He'd spent the whole night dialing Spike's cell phone and each time he'd reached the voicemail. After the eighth try, Wesley was sure that Spike either tossed it out or shut it off. "What? Oh yes, I guess I'm a bit under the weather." Frowning, he turned back to the phone in his hand and dialed Spike's number once again. 

Gunn pointed to the phone and nodded. "Spike. You're fighting with Spike because Angel still doesn't know how to use his phone. Have you ever thought about testing him like leaving a voicemail that said Connor was wearing the K-Mart collection?" He sat down on the chair across from Wesley, setting the doughnuts on the desk. 

Wesley looked up. "I have left at least twenty messages. He hasn't answered one of them." He hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. 

Gunn frowned. "For a guy who fights, or whatever-I-don't-want-to-know, with Angel all the time, he's sure avoidant with you. You maybe that's a symptom of... Christ, I knew reading any of those baby books Angel gave Fred would just lead to badness." He took a doughnut from the box and bit into it. The flecks of powdered sugar covered his t-shirt. 

"Symptom of what?" Wesley frowned. 

"Over protective mother, stopping breast feeding too soon..." Gunn shook his head. "You really expect me to have insight into the psychology of Spike? Sometimes, when he gets one of his more colorful rants going, I wonder if he's still speaking English. All I know is that every time you fight with him, he disappears." 

"That's because I've been horrible to him." Wesley stood up. He felt sick to his stomach. "I should get Connor ready for school." 

Picking up the box, Gunn followed Wesley out into the lobby. "Want me to take Connor to school after he's ready? You don't look like you should be driving." 

"If it's not too much trouble. I'll send Angel down with Connor." Wesley rode the elevator up to the second floor. He closed his eyes and leaned against the doors. When the doors opened, he fell forward, not catching himself in time. "Fuck," Wesley muttered. Slowly he stood up and stumbled into his door. 

Angel looked up from buttoning Connor's shirt. "Morning, Wes." He smiled and finished the last button. 

"Morning. Angel can you take Connor downstairs." He patted Connor's head. "Uncle Gunn will take you to school." 

Connor pouted. "But I want you to take me." He picked up his school bag. "Please, Wes?" 

Wesley shook his head and stumbled towards the couch. "Angel, take him downstairs." 

"Come on, Connor." Leaning down a bit, Angel grasped his son's hand. "Wes didn't get very much sleep last night. He'll take you to school tomorrow and every day after that until you convince him to buy you a car. Because you're not driving mine." 

"Can I have a bike like Spike's instead?" Connor hopped down the stairs. "It's way cool." 

"I think that you have to be older to drive a bike." Angel smiled at Gunn. "Fred not feeling well?" 

"Nope. She'll probably come in later." Gunn looked toward Connor. "Hey, little man, ready to go to school?" 

Connor looked at Angel. "Can't I stay home this one time, daddy?" When Angel shook his head no, Connor turned around to Gunn. "If I have to." Reaching up, he took his uncle's hand. 

Smiling, Angel watched his son leave with Gunn before turning toward the stairs and grabbing the business cordless phone. As he walked into their room, he found Wesley sitting on the couch asleep. 

Gently, he removed his lover's glasses, setting them down with the phone on coffee table. Placing his arms under Wesley, he lifted his lover into his arms and walked toward the bed. 

Wesley mumbled without waking. He snuggled against the pillows as Angel laid him down, sleeping soundly as Angel undressed him. 

Angel kissed Wesley before tucking him into bed and heading to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike stalled in the back hallway of the Hyperion. He'd be gone for two days, and he smelt horrible. The truth was that he'd run out money, having left his wallet when he walked out. It was late enough that he knew Connor would already be sleeping. Spike couldn't stand to see Connor's face if Wesley and Angel finally decided to kick him out. Sighing, he walked toward the lobby. 

Angel glared as he saw Spike walking toward them. "Spike." He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Wesley turned around slowly. "Spike?" His stomach flip-flopped. _He's all right. Thank god._ Wesley swiftly made his way towards Spike, only to be stopped by Angel. 

Looking around, Spike was glad to see that no one else was there. Faith was probably out on a date and Gunn and Fred at their home. "It's okay, Wes. I'll get my stuff." 

"I've been worried, Spike. Why didn't you call?" Wesley pulled away from Angel. _He only came back to get his things. I can't believe that._

When Wesley reached out to touch him, Spike recoiled and gave Wesley a look like he punched him the gut. "I..." 

Wesley pulled his hand back and sank down onto one of the lobby sofas. "Spike, I know we argued but..." Wesley paused and looked at his feet. "If you wish to leave, I can't stop you." 

Angel continued to glare at Spike. "Get upstairs. Now." Looking toward Wesley, his face softened. "Wes?" He offered his lover his hand. 

"I'm not your house boy to boss around." Spike returned Angel's glare. "I'm going upstairs to get my stuff. But not because you told me to." 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Jesus fuck, Spike. What are you twelve?" He shook his head. "You need a shower. I could smell you a block away." 

"And your poncey aftershave doesn't stink up the entire room? Prat." Spike headed for the stairwell. He turned around when he stood on the bottom of the step. "You know what your problem is, Angel? Your pesky soul gets in the way of your brain. You were smarter when you were evil." 

Spike stepped down and moved toward Angel again. "Angelus would've known better than to play house with a human-" 

Angel punched Spike in the face, cracking his nose. He watched as the other vampire cupped his bleeding nose. "If you wanted a fight, you should've just asked, fuckhead." 

Lifting up his head, Spike licked the blood from his face. "Come on, granddad. Can't you do better than that? Gone flaccid in your old age." 

Angel brought back his arm to hit Spike again, but felt Wesley's hand trying to stop him. He relaxed his fist. 

"Stop it, Angel. If Spike wants to leave, he can leave. If he wants to stay, he can." Wesley held up his hand as Angel tried to interrupt him. "And if he wants to insult me, then he can. He has earned that right. In case you've forgotten, this whole thing is my fault." 

Raising his hand, Spike gestured to Wesley. "At least Wes can own up to his actions." 

Wesley looked down at his shoes again. "Before you make up your mind, Spike, please feel free to use the shower. If you haven't eaten, there's blood in the fridge for you." Wesley took Angel's hand and moved upstairs. 

In silence, Spike followed them to their room. He brushed passed them and moved toward the bathroom to shower. 

Dropping Angel's hand, Wesley headed into the kitchen and fixed himself a strong drink. He sat down at the table and waited for Spike to come out of the bathroom. 

Angel began to pace in front of the table. He growled lowly as he thought about punching Spike again in anger. 

Connor came into the bedroom, all bleary-eyed. "I heard a noise." Clutching Rabbit, he stumbled to Angel's arms. 

"Hey, Connor." Angel picked up his son, holding him closely. "It's okay. We were just being loud and didn't mean to wake you." He kissed Connor's forehead. 

"Are you fighting?" Connor laid his head on Angel's shoulder. 

"We're-" Angel looked up as Spike opened the bathroom door and let down Connor who squirmed in his arms. 

"Spike!" Connor ran to the vampire and wrapped his arms around him. "You're home. Did you have a nice vacation? Did you bring me anything?" 

"I- Um..." Spike ran his hand through Connor's hair as the child looked up at him and grinned. "It wasn't that kind of vacation, Connor." He looked over at Wesley who was nursing a rather large drink. "I need to get dressed." Pulling away from Connor, he held on firmly to the towel that was around his waist. 

Wesley put his glass down. "Angel, take your son back to bed." He didn't look up at either vampire. 

Connor frowned, but went to Angel. "But I wanted Spike to tuck me in." 

Taking Connor into his arms, Angel took him from the room. 

Spike pulled on a pair of jeans. "Bugger," he groaned. He placed his elbows on the dresser, hanging his head. 

Wesley stood up and walked towards Spike. "I take it by your action that you still plan on leaving." He closed his eyes for a moment. "If you're worried about Connor, don't be. Angel will talk to him so he understands." All Wesley wanted to do was to take Spike in his arms and make everything better. 

Spike looked up. "You know, I thought this was going to be different. But I guess my luck hasn’t changed. Don't feel bad, Wes. You have Angel and Connor to take care of and a business to run." He pulled a shirt over his head. "I don't fit. I never have." 

Wesley sat down on the bed. "I thought you fit, Spike. In fact, you belong here more than I do." Wesley felt his eyes start to water. He glanced down at his shoes again. "You're right. Angel should've never been involved with a silly human." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was a little jealous when I saw this bed. It seemed like it was made for vampires...for you and Angel. Since we both know that Angel would never chain me up. And I was stupid to think that all three of us could pick a bed that all of us agreed on, like couples do, like families do." 

"Because three people do not equal a couple." Spike took out a duffle bag. "And Angel will chain you up and has in the past. He chose you. You said yourself that you wanted me to take care of Angel when you died. But I can't." He emptied another drawer. "Angel will never stop loving you. Just like he'll never stop atoning for his sins." 

Wesley ran his palm over his face, wiping away his tears. "I also promised to take care of you. Guess I failed at that as well." Wesley took a deep breath. "Stay, please." 

Slamming the drawer, Spike moved to the bed next to Wesley. "Why? The bed didn't work. We don't work. Angel and I... We can't ever bury the past. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Connor and I have the best friendship, but we'll see what happens when he hits puberty." 

"What do you mean we don't work? Just because we had a fight or three?" Wesley shook his head. "Forget about Angel and Connor for a moment. Let's just deal with us right now." 

"We can't not talk about Angel. I can't." Spike wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a very long time. 

Wesley sighed softly. "I'm sorry he hit you." He reached out and brushed Spike's cheek with the back of his hand. 

Spike couldn't move away from Wesley's hand, but didn't dare to touch him. "It's okay. Not like it's never happened before." He looked down at the ground. "He's only trying to protect you." 

"He was upset that you left. Just like I was." Wesley let his hand fall away from Spike. "I called so many times." Moving from the bed, Wesley knelt in front of Spike. "Please tell me what I can do to make this better." He gently took Spike's hand. "Please." 

"I don't know, Wes." Spike felt tears forming on the edges of his eyes. He couldn't look at Wesley. "Maybe there's nothing you can do. Maybe you do too much." 

Wesley let go of Spike's hand. "I'm sorry." He stood up and made himself a drink. "Do you want some blood?" Wesley felt like someone had shoved a hand through his chest and wrapped it around his heart. It bothered him even more that his touch had upset Spike. 

"Not hungry," Spike muttered just loud enough for Wesley to hear him. "Suppose we're done talking then." He moved back to his packing. His hand shook badly as he pulled open another drawer. 

Wesley turned around as he heard the drawer scrape open. "No. God, Spike. Don't you see I need you? If you leave..." Wesley closed his eyes. "If you leave..." 

Shaking his head, Spike tossed several socks into a bag. "You'll what, Wes? Cry? Feel bad about it? Be depressed? Go on with your life?" 

"Don't mock me. Not on this." Wesley walked towards Spike and grabbed his wrist. "Stop that and talk to me, please." 

"Not mocking you." Spike twisted his arm just enough to make Wesley let go without hurting him. "Just the way things go, Wes. The way people are. Nothing lasts forever, love." 

Wesley clenched his jaw. "Fine. Thank you for the reminder. How stupid I have been to think that maybe, just maybe, all of us could be happy." He opened another drawer. "Let me help you pack. That way you can leave faster." Wesley turned around to face Spike. "Don't forget to take everything. Including that." He pointed to the bed, unable to bring himself to say the words 'our bed.' 

"That was a present. You can chop it up into firewood if you want." Turning his head, Spike glanced over at the door where Angel stood. "Going to join us, Angel?" 

"No. You're a big boy who can make his own choices, and frankly, you've made my life more complicated ever since I met you." Angel left his post at the door and walked into the middle of the room. 

Spike snorted. "You're just bent that you can't stick it to me like you used to." 

"Angel, just stop it." Wesley moved back into the kitchen. He poured himself another drink. "Spike's leaving because of me. So you have no right to be upset with him." 

"No, Wes," Angel took the bottle from Wesley and poured his own glass, "I have every right to be upset with him." 

Spike rolled his eyes. "You're such a martyr, Wes. Everything's always on your shoulders. Angel has to bloody trick you to take a day off." He watched both of them reach for the bottle again. "I'm not your lover; I'm just another mouth you have feed and body to cloth. Another one that you can't afford. 

"And, Angel... You're a fucking piece of work with the emotional maturity of a toothpick. You'll always be the cheap git rebelling against his father and shagging the barmaid." He tossed full duffle bag on the floor. 

Angel growled and slammed his glass on the table. "And you're what? The momma's boy always looking for security, but never getting that final acceptance so you can't believe that you're loved." 

"Piss off, Angelus." Spike kicked the bottom drawer shut. A few days ago, he'd left the collar that Wesley had bought him in England in the bathroom, and he thought about going to snag it. But instead moved to the DVD cabinet and pulled his porn from their collection. 

Wesley frowned. "That's it then. You're leaving because you think it would make it easier on me? That we can't afford you? Is that it?" 

"Yeah, it'd be easier on you. Keep thinking that, Wes." Spike bit his lip. 

Wesley walked to Spike and placed his hand on his lover's shoulder. "If you wanted to help, you could always pay some bills." 

Spike shook his head. "Yeah, because you let Angel do so much. I mean, I don't blame you not trusting him with money. But you should at least let him open the relish jar for you once in a while." 

Wesley smiled. "Last time he opened something, he spilled the coffee beans all over the floor and I fell." He turned Spike around and looked into his eyes. "Both you and Angel risk your lives everyday. I try to do everything else so you both don't have to worry." 

"And you're always a bundle of nerves because of it." Spike met his gaze. "I can't watch you slowly kill yourself as I twiddle my thumbs." 

"If you stay, I promise to let you help me. If you want, we can pull your salary into the main household account. Well most of it anyway. You'll have some spending money. How does that sound?" Wesley held his breath waiting for Spike's answer. 

Tears fell from Spike's eyes. "I'm not Angel. I can't handle..." He started shaking. "I can't wake up every morning knowing that one day, you won't be there." 

Wesley blinked. "You're leaving because someday I'll die?" 

Spike nodded. "And older. Spent the last two thinking about us. Angel'll always take care of you, love." 

Wesley wiped away Spike's tears and pulled him closely. "I can't change that. It's a part of life." He stroked Spike's back. "Angel will take care of you when I die. He'll need you as much as you need him." 

"Not that strong, Wes." Spike let Wesley hold him. "I took care of Dru for decades, but always knew that she was going to get better. If you almost died or became sick, really sick tomorrow, I couldn't say that I wouldn't turn you." 

"You wouldn't. I trust you, Spike. Besides you did save me once, remember?" Wesley held Spike tighter. "I'm not going to let you go, not over something like this." 

"Didn't love you then." Spike began to cry again, sobbing against Wesley's shoulder. 

Wesley held Spike for a few moments before easing him towards the bed. He sat down next to Spike and muttered soothing words. Titling Spike's face upward, Wesley leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you." He glanced over at Angel for help. 

Moving to join them, Angel hesitated. He knew that if Spike left, he'd come back eventually. Maybe not in Wesley's lifetime, but in Angel's. If there was one constant in his immortal life, it was that Spike would always be back. 

Wesley laid down and pulled Spike under the covers with him, not caring that they both were dressed. He frowned as Angel just seemed to stand there. 

Spike suddenly felt claustrophobic, wrapped in the sheets and Wesley. He thought of how he'd allowed Drusilla to do this, to play with him like a doll or a child. And Wesley wasn't sick or simply old yet. "I can't." His hand moved to the sheet and threw it off. His feet hit the floor only a moment later. 

Wesley sat up and nodded. "As you wish." He looked down at his hands, unsure of what to do. 

Making a beeline to the balcony door, Spike opened the doors and stepped into the night air. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It was too much. Wesley was always too much. He didn't, he couldn't appreciate Wesley in the way that Angel did. He didn't know how Angel couldn't see the growing silver in Wesley's hair or the wrinkles around his eyes and couldn't want to die alongside Wesley, shove a stake in his own unbeating heart when that time came. 

Wesley looked up at Angel. "How do I..." He shook his head and sighed. "I don't want him to leave me, Angel." 

Sitting down on the bed, Angel faced Wesley and took his hand. "I don't know. But if he leaves, he's also leaving me." He scooted closer to Wesley, speaking low enough that he knew Spike wouldn't hear him. "And while, he might not be saying it, there's a million reasons for him to leave me as well. All the things I've done to him." He looked where the sheet draped over Wesley's legs. "I made him a monster." 

Wesley pulled his hand away from Angel. "That was before you were souled." He sighed softly. "How long before you leave me too?" 

Angel stared at his lover in disbelief before moving closer to take Wesley into a hug. "Never. I knew what I was signing up for when we started dating." Pausing, he kissed his lover's cheek. "I'd rather spent the days I have with you than live my life without you." 

Wesley pulled away and stood up. He walked back to the kitchen and poured himself another drink. Glass in hand, he walked towards the balcony. He handed Spike the glass. "I don't want to lose you. I'll do whatever I need to." 

Spike took the glass and greedily downed the entire contents. He'd need about 12 more to achieve the drunken stooped he was looking forward to. "Will you stop bloody smothering me? Or mothering me? Or whatever it is that you do? I'm pushing a century and a half. Everyone I've loved I've either lost in either madness or death, fell out of love with, or turned. And those in the last category eventually met those in the first." 

Wesley took the empty glass. "I wasn't trying to mother you." He stared hard at the glass in his hand. "I was trying to tell you..." Wesley shook his head. "Never mind." He turned away. 

"I need to go, Wes. Don't know if I'll back for you. My life just starts looking more and more like _The Days of Our Lives_ when I stick around too long." Spike stopped and looked at Wesley. "Tell Connor that I love him and I'll send him postcards." He moved back into the bedroom and toward his bags, hefting them over his shoulder. 

"Will you stay for Wes?" Angel asked. He had to say something. 

Spike shook his head. "Going to beat me now?" 

"No." Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out Spike's collar. "If you do come home, you might want this." He placed the collar in Spike's palm. "See you in a few decades, William." 

Wesley turned around as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. He tried to take deep calming breaths, but all he could manage was short ones. Strangely, Wesley felt like he was shot in the stomach again, except it was higher in his chest. He didn't look at Spike. He couldn't watch his lover leave. 

"Goodbye, Angel." Spike pocketed his collar and headed out the door, wanting to make it out of Los Angeles before the sun came up and out of the Hyperion before he started crying again. 

When the door clicked shut, Angel bolted to the balcony and took Wesley into his arms. He knew that Wesley was too emotionally weak to push him away. "I love you," he whispered over and over, trying to regain some semblance of calming Wesley. 

"Don't." Wesley wiped his tears away. Pushing all his pain and heartache away, he eased himself out of Angel's arms and sat down on the patio chair on the balcony. Wesley just stared at the lights from nearby buildings. 

Angel pulled one of the other chairs up to Wesley's and sat down. "Why don't you come to bed? Even if you can't sleep at least you can rest?" 

Wesley shook his head slightly. "No." He shivered slightly as a breeze came in and wrapped his arms around his chest, letting the glass slip from his hand. 

Catching the glass before it shattered, Angel placed it under his chair. "I miss him too, Wes." He placed his hand on Wesley's thigh. 

"He left because of me." Wesley's voice was rough. "Just leave me alone, Angel." 

Angel shook his head. "Please don't do this, Wes. I need you too." 

Wesley stood up, moving back into the bedroom. He stripped his clothing off. Leaving them on the floor, Wesley climbed into bed and laid there. 

Depositing Wesley's and his dirty clothing in the hamper, Angel joined his lover. Wesley's back was toward him, toward the side that Spike slept on. Angel kissed his shoulder. "I'll be here when you want me." He felt his lover go ridged as he snuggled up to him, but he couldn't relax without touching Wesley. 

Wesley waited until Angel was asleep before pulling away. He stared at the wall until his eyes closed. His sleep was filled with nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been a week since Spike left. Wesley refused to talk to anyone beyond what needed to be said. Each morning he would get Connor ready for school, and each night he laid in bed crying. Tonight was no different. He tossed a menu at Angel. "Order dinner for Connor." 

"Why don't I make you both dinner?" Angel offered. "Something nice. There's a chicken curry recipe I found on the internet that I wanted to try out." 

"I'll be drinking my dinner tonight." Wesley pulled down a glass. "Make it for Connor." He poured himself a generous amount of whiskey. 

Angel shook his head. "You need to eat something." He was ready to smash every liquor bottle in the house, but Wesley would only try to hide it. "Do you have to drink like a fish in front of Connor?" He could see the red puffy circles under Wesley's eyes, outlined by dark bags from lack of sleep. Slowly, Angel was losing his patience with Wesley. 

"You drink blood in front of him, Angel. I don't see what the big deal is." Wesley took his glass into the bedroom. "I'm not hungry." 

Angel slammed his fists into the counter. "I drink blood because that's what I eat. Whiskey only destroys your liver, and frankly, makes you kind of mean." It was almost easier to deal with Wesley's tears. "Fuck. I miss him too. But we're not 16, and we don't have the luxury of being able to stay in a holding pattern of depression." 

"Thank you for that public service announcement." Wesley finished his drink. "Speaking of holding patterns, how many years did you waste crying over the fact you had a soul? Or how about when you left Buffy? I'm not your child, Angel. Don't tell me how to behave." 

"Fine. Why don't we finish tallying my sins? Let's see as a human, I was a drunk and pretty much spent all my time either fighting or fucking the barmaids to piss off my father. Then Darla turned me and I killed my entire family and the village. You know how I got my name, Wes? My sister invited me in the house because she thought I was an angel. That was until I killed her." Angel stepped closer to Wesley. "Want to know about Spike, Wes? The first time we went out on hunt together, we killed an entire wedding party and took turns raping the bride in front of her husband." 

Wesley shook his head. "That was before you had a soul. But guess what, my love, I have a soul and I took not one, but two demons, to my bed. You did all those things, and yet I still let you touch me. So who is the worst monster? The demon who has no soul or the human that does?" Wesley held his ground and refused to let Angel scare or intimidate him. 

Angel wanted to mutter that Wesley hadn't let him touch him since the night of the date when Spike left the first time. "You said yourself that having a soul makes the difference. And if you really want to compare notes about taking demons to your bed, you might want to call up Buffy or Xander." He stopped himself. "There's one person that needs you more than I do, and I'm not saying you have be to sunshine and puppies, but at least eat dinner with him and ask him about school." 

"Don't tell me what I need to do with Connor. I take him to school and check over his homework. I do everything I need to do with him. So stop trying to lay a guilt trip on me. After all I grew up with a master of guilt trips; nothing you can say can be worst than what I already have heard." Wesley picked up his keys. "I'm going out. Don't wait up." 

Angel crossed his arms. "He's not in town, Wes. He could be halfway to Australia by now." He watched as Wesley walked out of their bedroom before picking up his cell phone and dialing Faith. "Would you rather babysit or tail Wes? Yes, we have plenty of Ben & Jerrys in the freezer." 

Wesley came back from the bar. After several tries he managed to open the door. He went to drop the keys on the table but missed and they clattered to the floor. Stumbling towards the bed, Wesley tripped over his own feet and landed on Angel. "Why is the bed lumpy?" He squirmed around. 

Angel groaned. An alcohol-soaked Wesley had landed on his kidney, and briefly he wondered just why his non-functioning kidney would feel pain. "Because you just landed on your bed partner of seven years." Moving Wesley off him, he sat up. 

"Oh." Wesley grinned. "No wonder the lumps felt big." He moved closer to Angel. "You're sexy." He leaned in and kissed Angel, hard but sloppy. 

Angel couldn't help but moan in response. It'd been way too long since he'd had something besides his hand. Sure, he'd gone longer in the past, but god, the way that Wesley's hand wrapped itself around his cock already. He broke the kiss. "Wes?" 

"Yes?" Wesley licked down Angel's chest. "God I want to fuck you." 

Angel shivered. He shouldn't be doing this. He was so not thrusting into Wesley's hand. "Do you even know who I am?" 

Wesley laughed and bit down on Angel's left nipple, muttering softly, "I don't have amnesia." He stopped what he was doing and started to strip. "You're Angel. My Angel." 

Angel's hormones had won out, and they definitely shot ahead when Wesley's said his name. "Let me help you." He unbuttoned Wesley's shirt and slid it over his shoulders. 

Wesley attacked Angel's mouth again. He nipped and tugged on Angel's bottom lip. "Want you." 

Even as rank as Wesley was, Angel wanted him just as much. If Wesley hadn't been drunk out of his mind, he might've suggested changing their location to the shower. 

Wesley allowed Angel to remove his jeans. He tugged on Angel's hair, pulling him back for a kiss. 

Angel responded forcefully, tongue fucking Wesley's mouth. His cock rubbed in the hollow of Wesley's thigh, but something was off. Reaching down, his hand grabbed Wesley's ass, moving him closer. He wasn't feeling Wesley's matching erection bumping against him. "Ummm, Wes, why don't we get some sleep instead?" 

Wesley frowned. "Fuck you, Angel. You bitch that I haven't touched you and now you want to go to sleep?" 

"Not the problem, Wes." Angel pointed down toward Wesley's softened cock. "I believe the not-so-technical term is whiskey dick." 

Wesley glared at him. "You are an arsehole. My dick's soft because of you." He pushed Angel's finger away. "I hate you." 

Angel let his head hit his pillow with a sigh. "I know I'm mean and evil. And you hate me." At least he could give drunken Wesley a hard time without too many repercussions. "You're going to leave me for that waitress at the bar with the really big tits, move to Barbados, and fuck her tight cunt on the beach and in the sunlight." 

Wesley shook his head. "That's right. Just as long as she doesn't have any kids." His head swam, and his stomach was doing summersaults. "I don't feel..." Wesley leaned over the side of the bed and promptly threw up. 

Angel hoped that his shoes weren't in the way of Wesley's vomit. "Come on, honey." He put his hand on Wesley's arm and the other on his back. "Let's get you to the bathroom." 

Wesley allowed Angel to drag him off to the bathroom. He continued to throw up the whole way there. Once in the bathroom, Wesley rested his head on the cool porcelain toilet. "I want to go home." 

"You are home." Angel wiped the puke off himself with a washcloth before grabbing another and starting to clean off Wesley and what he could off the floor. "Here, Wes." He handed Wesley a glass of water. "Little sips." 

"I'm in hell." Wesley took a sip. "Should have told him when I had the chance. Why did I have to say never mind. If I told him he would've stayed." 

"Told him what, Wes?" Angel ran his hand through Wesley's hair. 

"Do it. Turn me." Wesley snuggled up against Angel. 

Angel shook his head. Wesley had no idea what the hell he was asking; no one did, unless like Darla, he or she had been a vampire before. "Shhh, Wes." He held his lover closely and kissed Wesley's forehead. 

"He would have stayed." Tears fell down Wesley's cheeks. "Spike didn't think I loved him enough. That I needed him." 

"He knew how much you loved him, Wes. I've known Spike a very long time and he knew." Angel held his lover tighter and kissed few of the tears away. "He didn't think through being with you. You can't blame yourself for his impulsive behavior or taking two years until he realized that he had any issues." 

"He hates me." Wesley clung to Angel. "He didn't say goodbye." He buried his face into Angel's neck. 

"Because goodbyes are too permanent." Angel wanted to take away Wesley's pain. He wished he could. "He never wanted to say goodbye because he's loves you." 

"He's not coming back. I'll never see him again." Wesley sobbed. "You'll be young and beautiful forever and so will Spike. I'm going to grow old and ugly and die without you." 

"I'm not going to leave, Wes. I don't know how to convince you otherwise." Angel rubbed Wesley's back. "No matter how old you are, I'll find you beautiful." 

"Liar." Wesley sighed. He was numb from his pain. All he wanted to do was to keep his eyes closed and wake up to find that this was all a nightmare. He wanted Spike in his arms with a smile on his face. He wanted to be with both of them forever. "So sleepy." 

"You can't go to sleep until you feel better and have had a shower, Wes." Angel propped his lover up in an attempted to make him stand. "And I'm not lying." 

Leaning his weight on Angel's body, Wesley muttered, "Always lie. Trick you with the truth and lie within it." Wesley knew he wasn't making much sense. It was getting harder to think. 

Reaching to turn on the water, Angel felt Wesley start to slip from his arms. "No falling over, honey." Once the water was warm, he scooped Wesley into his arm and lifted him into the shower. It was easier than Wesley banging his shins on the bathtub. 

The water refreshed Wesley. Struggling in his lover's arms, he cried out. "What the fuck?" 

Angel continued to hold Wesley so he didn't hurt himself. "Calm down, Wes. You were sick and managed to throw up on both of us." When he felt Wesley relax, he let his lover support himself and grabbed the shampoo. 

"My mouth tastes like a sock." Wesley sighed as Angel rinsed his hair. 

"You can brush your teeth when we get out." Quickly, Angel shampooed and rinsed his own hair. When he picked up the soap, he realized that this would be the most intimately he'd touched his lover since Spike left. 

"Angel?" Wesley tipped his head back to look at his lover. "I'm sorry I threw up on you." Turning in Angel's arms, Wesley kissed his cheek. 

Angel couldn't help but turned his head and kiss Wesley on his lips. Yeah, his mouth did taste kind of like socks, but Angel didn't care. When he broke the kiss, he smiled. "It's okay. Apology accepted." 

Wesley gazed into Angel's brown eyes. "Will he come back? The truth, please." 

"The truth is that I don't know. Though I wouldn’t make any bets on his reappearance." Angel met his lover's eyes. "But I do know that wherever he is, he's hurting because so am I and so are you." 

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Wesley sighed again. "I'm tired; can you please take me to bed?" Wesley closed his eyes once again, allowing Angel the burden of drying him off and carrying him into their bed. 

As Angel finished washing and toweling them off, he couldn't help but wonder if Wesley was this depressed when they had broken up, however briefly. And he felt a selfish pang of jealousy as he tucked Wesley into bed. He was tired too, but Wesley's vomit wasn't going to clean itself up nor did he trust his lover not to start throwing up again. 

After cleaning the carpet, he climbed into bed and held Wesley in his arms. The bed looked so empty around them. He'd never realized just how much room Spike, despite his thin frame, had taken up. He didn't and he couldn't sleep. Silently, Angel cursed himself for not throwing Spike out on his ass when he came to live with them almost two years ago. 

Angel tried to occupy his mind by counting the bumps on the ceiling, the strands of Wesley's hair, or play the alphabet games that Connor had taught him. But they couldn't distract him from feeling completely wiped out. He didn't remember even being this exhausted when Connor was a newborn. 

Careful not to wake Wesley, Angel sat up and rested his lover's head back on the pillows. He leaned toward the nightstand where he'd left his sketchbook the day before and began to draw.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Connor snuck into his parents' bedroom. He climbed on the bed and frowned. Moving so he sat between Angel and Wesley, Connor leaned over his father's drawing paper. "Daddy?" 

Startled, Angel's sketchpad fell from his hands. "Been working on your stealth skills?" He smiled at his son. "What's up?" 

Connor leaned down to pick up the sketchpad. "What are you drawing?" 

"Private things," Angel answered, his hand reaching to retrieve the pad from Connor's hand. "Things even Wes doesn't get to see." He looked over at his sleeping lover. "Are you hungry or do you want to sleep for a while longer? How's Wilbur this morning?" 

"Wilbur's sad." Connor snuggled against Angel's side and pulled the blankets around him. "Do you want to know why?" 

"Why is she sad?" Angel wrapped his arm around Connor. As Connor looked up to answer him, Angel couldn't help but think of Darla. He looked so much liked her. 

"Because Wes is still sick and never takes us to the park anymore." Connor frowned. "When will he get better, daddy?" 

Angel matched his son's frown with that of his own. "I don't know, Connor. He's sad, right now. I wish he would feel better too." 

Connor reached up towards Angel's face and tugged up the corners of his mouth. "Turn that frown upside down." He smiled and wrinkled his nose. "You have brown eyes, daddy. Did you know that?" 

Angel couldn't help but grin at his son's playful mood. "Yes, despite my current lack of reflection, I did know that." 

Connor stuck his tongue out at Angel. He was quiet for a moment. Carefully he asked, "What color of eyes did mommy have?" 

"Blue. Like yours." Angel sensed the trepidation in Connor's question. "You know, it's okay if you want to know something about your mother. You can always ask me." 

Connor bit his lower lip. "Wesley has blue eyes and Spike has blue eyes. Do you love people with blue eyes because you have brown?" 

Angel chuckled. "You might say that I'm more attracted to people with blue eyes, but I fall in love with people because of who they are." 

Connor glanced at Angel's sketchpad again. "Will you draw me a picture, daddy?" 

"Of Darla?" With Connor's nod, Angel picked up his sketchpad. "Of course." He knew that he had pictures of her around, but he wasn't sure if they were any in this pad. As he began to draw, he saw Connor watching him intently until he finished. 

"Thank you." Connor took the picture and clutched it to his chest while he climbed off the bed. "Bye." He shut the door as he headed towards his room. 

Wesley groaned and snuggled against Angel as he awoke. "I feel like crap. May I have some water and aspirin? Or better yet whisky." 

"Ah, whiskey, the breakfast of champions." Angel ran his hand through Wesley's hair. "I can do the water and aspirin. In fact, I don't even have to move from the bed as I've been earning my gold star by being prepared for my hung-over partner." He reached for the water and bottle of bills. "Did Connor wake you up?" 

Wesley glared at Angel, but took the offered pills and water. "Of course, he's your son after all. Connor's only quiet when he's up to something." Wesley handed Angel the glass back empty. 

"Sorry for being in good mood, but Connor tends to bring it out me," Angel grumbled as he rolled out of bed. He took the glass to the sink and refilled it, bringing it back to Wesley. 

Connor came back into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. He was clutching a notebook to his chest. He curled up against Angel's pillows. 

Wesley groaned and took the water Angel offered. "No jumping, Connor. I don't feel well." 

Angel pulled out a pair of pajama pants and put them on. "Wes has a headache and an upset tummy so no loud noises either." He moved back on the bed and sat at Connor's feet, facing them. "What do you have with you?" 

"It's not for you, daddy. I brought you a get well gift, Wes." Connor handed the notebook over to Wesley. 

Sitting up, Wesley opened it and turned the pages. The notebook was filled with drawings and pictures. Some were cut out from magazines. There were pages of Connor's school work with A's and drawings that he did himself. Connor pasted pictures of himself, Wesley, and Angel, one with Spike, and next to them was the drawing Angel just made of Darla. Written across the top in glitter were the words 'My Family.' 

"Do you like it?" Connor asked. 

Wesley ran his fingertips over the pictures, lingering on Spike's. He shut the notebook and started to cry. 

Connor wrapped his arms around Wesley and hugged him. "Don't cry, Wes. I love you. It will be okay. I promise." 

Angel had moved closer to them, intrigued by Connor's notebook. His arm wrapped around Wesley when he saw the tears forming. 

Wesley allowed Angel to hold him, while he held Connor. Bending his head down, Wesley kissed the top of his son's head. "Thank you, Connor." 

Connor looked up and smiled. "You're welcome." 

Wesley shifted in Angel's arms. "You should make him breakfast and bring him downstairs for school." 

Angel nodded. "Come on, Connor. I found where Wes hid your Count Chocula if you want some." He gave Wesley a quick kiss before moving off the bed. 

Wesley closed his eyes and dosed as Angel got Connor ready for school. He awoke only when he felt a cool hand brush against his cheek. "Angel?" 

"Hey." Angel sat down next to Wesley on the bed. "Do you want some to eat? You were sleeping pretty soundly, and Faith volunteered to drive Connor to school. Or I should say that when she off-handedly mentioned it, Connor jumped up the chance." 

Wesley reached out to brush the back of his hand against Angel's cheek, but pulled his hand back. "That's fine." Picking up the notebook Connor gave him, Wesley glanced at the cover and handed it to Angel. "Put this away please." 

"Where would you like me store it?" Angel placed his empty hand on Wesley's thigh. "I wondered why he wanted me to draw a picture of Darla for him and then ran off with it." 

"Put it in the desk over there please." Wesley closed his eyes again. "I don't want to see it right now." 

"The desk? You sure you don't want it in your study?" When Wesley didn't answer, Angel moved and put it in Wesley's childhood desk. He noticed that they'd left a whip and a broken ruler in it. Kicking off his shoes, he climbed onto the bed, settling down next to Wesley. "Need anything else?" 

"Nothing you can give me," Wesley mumbled to himself. "I should've listened to you. If I did, none of this would've happened." 

"Listened to me about what?" Angel frowned. His hand sneaked forward, his fingers barely touching Wesley's. He couldn't stand to be near Wesley and not touching him. Even the times in their lives when they didn't have a lot of sex, they were always in contact. 

"About Spike. I should never have been with him. You were right." Wesley turned away from Angel and curled up. 

"No, I wasn't." Rolling over to his side, Angel touched Wesley's arm. "I was jealous, and I didn't want to share you. I still have those feelings; I'm just a little more relaxed now." 

"You don't have to worry. I won't be asking anyone else to share our bed. From now on, it'll be just us." Wesley didn't move away from Angel's touch. 

Angel took his chances and moved closer to Wesley. "I miss touching you. Sure I miss having sex too, but mostly, I miss just holding and kissing you. I love you, Wes, and when you pull away, things don't seem right anymore." 

"You touch me all the time, Angel. Sometimes I need some space." Wesley sighed softly, knowing his words sounded harsher then they meant. He felt Angel move away. "But not right now. I need you." 

Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley. His body was snug against his lover's. "Need you too." 

Wesley stroked the back of Angel's hand with his thumb. "I haven't been taking care of you. I'm sorry." 

"I..." Angel stopped when he realized what Wesley had said. It was rare that Wesley apologized for anything other than using the last of the shampoo. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too." 

Turning in Angel's arms, Wesley pressed against his lover's body. "Let me make it up to you?" He slid one hand around the back of Angel's waist. 

"Always." Angel smiled. As Wesley leaned forward to kiss, he groaned as their lips met. His hand trailed down and over Wesley's lower back, ass, and thighs. 

Wesley moaned softly. He pushed Angel's arms away. "Put them over your head and lay on your back." 

Angel tried not to frown as he complied. He wanted so badly just to run his hands over Wesley and hold him closely. "Might want to take some of these pesky clothes off first. At least my shirt." 

"I'll get to that when I'm ready." Wesley unbuckled Angel's belt and tugged it off. He tossed it on the floor as he moved in between Angel's legs. 

Gripped the headboard, Angel figured that it was the best way to insure that he did as instructed. He groaned as Wesley unfastened his pants. 

Wesley reached in Angel's boxer shorts and fondled his length. "Like that?" he teased before putting his lips around the tip of Angel's cock, sucking it lightly. 

"God, yes." Angel's body jerked in attempt to stop from thrusting into Wesley's mouth. Wesley's warm, talented mouth. He gasped as Wesley took in more of his cock. 

Wesley used his tongue to change the pressure along Angel's shaft, knowing just what to do to make his lover come quickly. 

"Oh, fuck. Wes." Angel's pelvis rocked forward. He was so very close. 

Wesley sped up. Bobbing his head up and down, he continued to suck hard along Angel's cock. 

Angel's knuckles turned whiter from his tight grip on the headboard. With a loud groan, he came, feeling his lover swallow around his cock. As Wesley released his cock, Angel's body relaxed against the bed. "You're so good at that." 

"I've had lots of practice." Wesley eased Angel's trousers down, pushing them towards his lover's knees. "Turn around and get on your hands and knees please." As his lover complied, Wesley slipped off the bed and went to the sex toy box. He came back to bed with his hands full. Picking up a black silk scarf, Wesley placed it over Angel's eyes. 

Angel frowned. "But I like watching you." 

"I don't want you to see me." Wesley picked up the pair of scissors; he brought them over and cut off Angel's shirt. He slid the scissors down Angel's arms, one at a time, leaving the shirt completely in tatters. 

Angel growled, knowing that his very expensive and one of his favorite shirts was now ruined beyond repair. "Why don't you want me to see you?" 

Wesley ran his hands over Angel's back, chest, and arse. "You've been working out." He smiled. "You look very sexy." He gave Angel's arse a light tap. 

"Had a little extra time on my hands." Angel heard a bottle snap open and felt Wesley's slick hand running between the globes of his ass. 

"I can see that. Trying to get all toned to get some young hot guy's attention?" Wesley eased the butt plug into Angel's hole. He gave his lover's arse another tap. "Very nice." He picked up a feather and drew it down Angel's back. "Lay down on your stomach." 

Angel shivered when the feathers crossed his lower back. "And it seems that my plan to attract that young hot guy's attention worked." 

"Oh?" Wesley glanced at the base of the feather. It was blunt enough for his needs. Opening another jar, Wesley placed it on the nightstand table. "Hold still." He dipped the quill into the bottle of holy water and leaned over Angel's back. He wrote the letter 'A.' 

Angel grunted in pain. The holy water sizzled on his back as Wesley did it again. He couldn't tell what his lover was writing. "He's very handsome and kind with an ass to die for." 

"That's nice." Wesley paused. "This isn't working. The point needs to be sharper." He sat up and picked up the discarded scissors, humming under his breath. 

Angel's hands curled tightly into the sheets as a dullish blade lacquered with holy water dug into his skin. He grunted and groaned in pain. His feet and ankles were twisted around his pants as he tried to kick them off. 

Wesley muttered under his breath as he went over the welts on Angel's back. "A dissertation on Wesley Wyndam-Pryce's feelings written on the back of his vampire lover Angel-cum-Angelus. I feel that I need to be punished for falling to take care of my partner of seven years and of our son. I also am-" Wesley stopped muttering and slapped Angel on the arse hard. "Stop moving." 

Instead of grumbling about his pants that he knew weren't as important as what Wesley was saying, Angel stilled his body. The holy water itched fiercely. 

Wesley resumed muttering, "I also am doing my best to goad said partner into taking on the role of my punisher. Or rather my partner's darker half since my lover would never do what I want." 

Angel continued to be perfectly still and silent. He needed to know how Wesley felt, and if this was the only way it was going to come out than he would listen. 

Wesley stopped what he was writing and sighed. He put the quill away as well as the bottle of holy water. Heading into the bathroom, Wesley retrieved the jar of salve. 

When he heard Wesley leave, Angel rolled over and yanked the blindfold off. Next he removed the butt plug and finally kicked off those damn pants, boxers, and socks. "Come sit by me," Angel said as he saw Wesley start to walk out of the bathroom. 

Wesley didn't say anything but he sat behind Angel. "Let me put this stuff on you first." He dipped two fingers into the jar and smoothed it over Angel's welts. 

"Tell me what else you were going to say." Angel closed his eyes for a second, letting himself enjoy the healing properties of the ointment. "A dissertation's like what? 150-300 pages? I'd say you had some more to go." 

"Well, I was going to keep writing until I ran out of room. Besides it's not important now." Wesley finished with the ointment and stood up. 

Moving, Angel reached out and grabbed Wesley's arm. "It is important. Very important. I can lie back down if you'd like." 

"I don't want to talk about." Wesley allowed Angel to pull him closer. "Did I hurt you?" 

Shaking his head, Angel's hand caressed Wesley's back. "I'm fine. Just worried about you. I can't read you mind and need you to talk." 

"I don't want to talk." Wesley squirmed under Angel's touch. "Thought you wanted to fuck?" 

Angel released his lover and climbed back on their bed. "I don't know what I want, Wes. I don't know what you want, and I feel like I can't do anything about it. Maybe I'm just tired." He sighed. "Plus the butt plug was becoming uncomfortable." 

Wesley climbed on the bed. "I want... I forced him to leave. I'm a failure at everything." He put his hand over Angel's mouth. "It hurts so much emotionally that I need to..." Wesley shook his head. "This is stupid." He laid down next to Angel and picked up his lover's ruined shirt. 

"This isn't stupid, Wes." Angel rested his head on Wesley's shoulder. 

Wesley sighed and tossed the shirt on the floor. "Not this. My thoughts are stupid." He tipped Angel's chin up and kissed him hard. 

Angel responded to Wesley's kiss with an equal passion. He turned enough to hold his lover again. "No, they aren't," he muttered in between their kisses. 

"I wanted you to punish me." Wesley ran his tongue over Angel's teeth, teasing him with hints of kisses. 

Rolling them over, Angel pinned Wesley to the bed to his body. He reached for Wesley's wrists, bringing them above his head. "Remember the first time you topped me? How you hesitated, but did it anyway because I needed you. Why did you do that, Wes?" 

"I did it because I love you and you needed me to. It was something I could do." Wesley shrugged. "You know that." 

"Then why did you think asking me to punish you was stupid?" Holding Wesley's wrists with one hand, Angel reached down the other, picking up the wrist cuffs from the bed. 

"Because I didn't think you would do it. I know how you hate doing it." Wesley closed his eyes as he felt the cuffs slipped around his wrists. 

"First, I love you and would do anything for you." Angel secured Wesley's wrists to the headboard. "Second, you're the one who's convinced yourself that I don't being rough with you. Which means that you've obviously been ignoring the bottom half of my body. Yeah, I do like having pretty vanilla sex with you, especially after a long day of slaying things with too many arms or playing with Connor. It's like how some people might take a bubble bath or have a glass of wine." 

"I can't believe you compared having sex with me to a bubble bath." Wesley chuckled and let his eyes wonder down Angel's body. "I have been ignoring your body for too long." 

Scooting his body down, Angel rested between Wesley's thighs, planting a kiss on one. "We're going to have work on your definition of punishment too." Taking Wesley's cock in his hand, Angel ran his tongue along the underside before looking back up. "Just because it's not going to stop you from sitting down for a week or can't draw blood, doesn't mean it's not punishment. Teasing you and taking things slowly is another form of torture. One that you hate." 

Wesley jerked on the cuffs. "No, Angel. Let me go." He didn't want Angel to tease him. 

Crawling back up to face Wesley, Angel wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. "Shhh, Wes. It's going to be okay. You have your safe word if you want me to stop or let you go." His mouth moved down to Wesley's neck. 

Wesley turned his head away from Angel. "Angel, stop. You promised me you would do this." 

Angel ignored Wesley. His hand reached for Wesley's nipple, lightly pinching it. "Hold still," he ordered. When Wesley still moved under him, Angel applied more pressure. 

Wesley stopped moving. "Let me go." He knew Angel would eventually become sick of hearing Wesley repeat himself and unchain him. However, Wesley's body responded to his lover's touch. 

Angel looked into Wesley's eyes. "I don't know whether I want to spank or fuck your tight ass first. It's been too long since I've done either." 

"Spank me, please." Wesley leaned up to steal a kiss only to have Angel move away. "Angel, please." 

Running his hand down Wesley's body, Angel stroked Wesley's cock. "Oh, there will definitely be spanking. It was a question of firsts, like an appetizer, if you can stand another one of my similes." He smirked. "I think I'm going to fuck you first." He reached for the lube. 

"I think I like it better when I'm in control. Why don't you untie me?" Wesley gave Angel his best 'puppy-dog' look. 

Releasing Wesley's cock, Angel picked up the vibrating cock ring and put it on Wesley. "And I'm thinking that you're not going to be able to come while I'm fucking you. Knees up, honey." Angel's hand ran over his own erection, teasing and slicking himself. "God, you're beautiful, Wes." 

"Don't say that, Angel. I'm not beautiful, not anymore." Wesley put his knees up as he was told. "So who is he?" 

"I can say whatever I feel about you, Wes. I can also put a gag in your mouth if you keep putting yourself down." Angel pushed a slick finger inside of Wesley. If they'd been having sex regularly, he wouldn't have bothered. "My younger guy? His name's Wesley. Sexy, smart, British. You know him?" He added another finger. "Sometimes I feel like I'm robbing the cradle. I mean, I'm 200 and something years older than him." 

"I'd say you're closer to 300 then 200. But by human standards, I'm old and no longer beautiful. Which is one of if not the main reason Spike left us. Correction, me." Wesley groaned and pushed against Angel's fingers. "Are you going to talk or are you going to fuck me?" 

Angel lightly slapped Wesley's lower thigh with his free hand. "Do I really need the gag? And for the record, by saying that you're not beautiful is insinuating that I'm just giving you a pity fuck." Quickly, Angel repositioned himself, placing Wesley's legs over his shoulders and thrusting into him. "God, you feel good." He didn't waste setting a rapid pace. 

Wesley groaned and clenched tightly around Angel's cock. "Who knows you could be giving me pity fucks to make up for all that you did when you were evil." 

"I don't give pity fucks," Angel growled. "I doubt the Powers give redemption gold stars for fucking." He turned on the vibration for the cock ring. 

Wesley cried out and yanked on his cuffs. "Did I hit a nerve? How many women fucked you because you paid them?" 

Angel groaned and thrust more rapidly into Wesley. "Quite a few. What about you?" 

Wesley blushed. "Once or twenty times." He moaned softly. "It's was the only way..." 

"Only way what, Wes?" Angel switched off the vibration. He wanted Wesley hard and aching, but not wordless. Leaning down, he placed kisses down Wesley's neck, tongue licking the tiny scars. 

"Only way I could get fucked." Wesley arched his neck and moaned loudly. 

"Should've asked. I would've bent you over those library tables and torn a few expensive suits." Angel changed his thrusting angle until he heard his lover cry out. "Of course, that's not really why you went. You went to see if you could and because you didn't have to wake up with another complication in your bed." 

"Is that why you went?" Wesley was panting hard. "Untie me, Angel. Or was it to show up your father?" 

"Or possibly to get my dick sucked." Angel couldn't ignore his body's insistence on a release anymore. His mouth moved over Wesley's with a kiss to shut him up. Their tongues moved together at the same fierce pace as their fucking. With a groan, he spilled inside his lover. 

Wesley broke the kiss, panting. He cried out softly as Angel pulled out of him. "Planning on leaving me like this?" 

"Baring interruptions from Connor or work, have I ever not seen to your needs?" Angel took stock of the toys that Wesley had brought out and smiled when he saw the new flogger in the pile. Reaching over, he undid one of the cuffs. "Roll over." 

"No." Wesley didn't roll over. He reached up to undo his other cuff. 

"Yes." Angel gripped Wesley's free wrist. He forced his lover's body to roll over and snapped the empty cuff back in place. Softly growling, he kissed the back of his lover's neck. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Wesley turned his head to the side and kissed Angel lightly. He was unsure why Angel was still drawing this out. Part of him wondered if Angel was going to tease him all day. "Angel, please unchain me." 

Angel shook his head. "You haven't earned that privilege yet. On your knees. Now." He moved the vibration controller toward closer to his position behind Wesley. Picking up the flogger, he dragged it down Wesley's spine, giving it a snap against his lover's ass. 

"Angel, don't." Wesley squirmed away from the flogger. After another flick of the flogger, Wesley knelt up on his knees. "What do I need to do to get you to unchain me?" 

Turning on the vibration, Angel smirked when he heard Wesley moan. He hit Wesley with the flogger a little harder. "You're a smart boy, Wesley." Angel kept his voice low. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Catholic confessional. I want you to tell me your sins. Tell me why you're being punished." 

"I'm not Catholic. I don't need to confess my sins since I already told you them." Wesley smiled and decided to change tactics. "You're not very good at this are you? Guess you're a little rusty. Or maybe he was right. Guess Angelus really was the brains." 

Angel brought the flogger down harder, leaving a very pretty red mark on Wesley's ass. "Spike didn't know what he was talking about. But he was far more cooperative than you are." He didn't want to be cruel, hence the attempt at role playing instead. "And as for the Catholic thing, if I wasn't dead and one of us was a woman, you'd be Catholic by common law marriage; because if you think we're raising Connor in some pansy ass wanna be English religion you've got another thing coming," he teased. 

"Oh really? First of all, this is not 300 years ago. Secondly, we are living in the United States so I wouldn't have to convert even if I was a woman. Thirdly, we are not raising Connor to feel guilty for a normal behavior such as masturbation or to believe that being gay is a choice and morally wrong." Wesley turned his head to look at Angel. "I guess my pansy ass religion doesn't look so bad, now does it?" 

Angel began to laugh. "You don't think I know all that, Wes," he managed between chuckles. He tried to lift the flogger again, but couldn't as he continued laughing, thinking about how he'd rather be fucking Wesley on a Sunday morning than anything else. 

"Unchain me, Angel." Wesley tugged on his wrists. "Please." 

"You're cute." Clearing his throat, Angel glanced at the clock. "We have an hour until you have to pick up Connor from school. By the way, I have errands to run tonight." 

Wesley frowned. "I'll run them." He tugged on his cuffs. "You're too stubborn." 

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Reaching between Wesley's legs, Angel removed the cock ring. "And I'll run the errands. I have a few things that I need to pick up myself. But if you want to go out later by yourself, you can. You don't need an excuse." He placed a kiss on the darkest mark on Wesley's ass. 

Wesley moaned and pressed his hips backwards. "Angel." Easing down, he rubbed his erection against the sheets. 

Angel ran his tongue around Wesley's hole, trying not to smile at his lover's excitement. One hand held Wesley's hip still. 

Wesley groaned. "Don't you want to fuck me again?" He tugged on his wrists. "Unchain me and you can." 

Angel lifted his head. "You forgot who's in charge. I can fuck you if I want. Would you like me to fuck you?" 

"Yes, please." Wesley figured Angel wanted to hear him beg. "Please, Angel. Fuck me. I'm so hard." 

"Not really hearing much enthusiasm there." But Angel found that he didn't care. Slicking his cock again, Angel positioned himself behind Wesley and pushed inside. He shivered. 

Wesley groaned and closed his eyes. "God." When Angel started thrusting, Wesley couldn't keep still and pushed back against his lover's groin. "Angel, please touch me." 

"My Wes. My beautiful Wes." Angel kissed down Wesley's spine. His hand began to stoke Wesley's cock. "I love you." 

Wesley thrust into Angel's hand, setting a fast pace. Tears ran down his cheeks as he neared orgasm. "Oh god." He bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

Rocking into Wesley, Angel groaned. "Come for me," he whispered. 

Wesley stilled as he came, sobbing with his release. 

With another thrust, Angel spilled inside his lover. He heard Wesley continued to cry, and possibly not in the you-made-me-see-God way. Gently, he pulled out and moved to take Wesley in his arms. "I love you, Wes." 

Wesley let Angel hold him. He needed the comfort of his lovers arms, as much as Angel did. Wesley hated himself for how he was treating Angel and Connor. He pulled away, slowly, as he felt he didn't deserve someone as loving and understand as Angel." I have to pick up Connor." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Wesley moved towards the closet. "I'm going to drop him off and then run some errands." 

Standing, Angel walked to Wesley's side, interrupting his lover's dressing and wrapping an arm around him. He kissed Wesley's cheek. "I love you." 

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Wesley forced himself not to stiffen in Angel's arms. 

"I'm tired, but I think instead of napping, Connor and I will be having the same bedtime tonight. Unless you're only going to be gone for a little while." Angel pulled on his pants, zipping and buttoning them. "Do you still think that I'm going to leave you?" 

"I'll be back so you can run your errands." Wesley finished dressing. "I rather not talk about what you want to talk about, Angel. I don't want to be late picking Connor up." 

Angel pulled his shirt over his head. "Actually, Wes, all I wanted was a yes or a no. I'm not going to argue with you or even try to convince you of anything. Just want to know where we stand." 

Wesley sighed softly. "I don't know where we stand. I don't know if you're going to leave. I don't know if I'm going to leave. All I know is I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't do it. And in our seven years together, I can count on one hand where I can say that I felt nothing during sex with you. Once when you asked me to top you for the first time and just now. So please forgive me if I seem a little off balance." 

"Maybe you should keep the philosophy out of the bedroom. By the way, Faith's going watch Connor for a little while." Angel took his favorite sword off their bedroom wall. He kept it there for both protection and ornamentation. "I have the distinct need to kill something." As he reached the door, he turned around and looked at Wesley one more time. "And just so you know, if I ever see Spike again, I'm going to stake him." He slammed the door behind him. 

Wesley closed his eyes and fought back the tears. Angel's words cut him deeply, more than any other wound Wesley had in his life. Taking deep calming breaths, he counted to 10. He went downstairs and asked Faith to pick Connor up.


	9. Chapter 9

Wesley drove to the closest bar. He needed a drink and badly. But instead of drinking his whiskey, Wesley just stared at it as thoughts of Connor drifted through his mind. _What kind of father am I? Drinking instead of picking up my son?_ Wesley shook his head and muttered, "Fucking arsehole." 

"Wesley?" a woman's voice asked him. "Is that you? I mean, I knew you were in L.A. and everything with Angel. But really, I thought I was the only one in this dive drowning my sorrows in the middle of the afternoon." 

Wesley turned to the side and glanced at the woman. "Anya? What are you doing here?" 

"I was fired." Anya frowned and took another sip of her beer. "It wasn't my fault that another witch decided to destroy my shop. Okay, so I don't own the Emporium of the Supernatural, but I was on my way up." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Wesley picked up his glass and sipped his whisky. "Are you going to be staying in L.A.?" 

"Depending if I can get another job." Anya sighed. "There are only so many jobs an ex-demon qualifies for. The Emporium's an important first step in the retail of the underworld, and if they don't give me a good recommendation, I could be royally fucked." She frowned. "Why are you here, Wes, and not off fucking that handsome man of yours? I mean last I heard you and Angel were living the Vampire With a Soul and Partner American Dream?" 

"Things are not going so well. Spike left us because of me." Wesley sighed and filled Anya in on everything. 

Anya placed her hand on Wesley's arm. "I'm sorry, Wesley. If I was still a vengeance demon, I'd make a special exception for you and we'd turned Spike inside out literally and make Angel human. Of course, then I'd still have job." 

Wesley frowned. He realized Anya was trying to comfort him but it was just a little creepy. "Thanks." He thought for a moment. "How do you feel about answering phones and filing?" He didn't have ask her about dealing with demons or helping research since she was an ex-demon herself. 

"I did run my own shop in Sunnydale, Wesley. Okay, Giles was there, but partly as a silent, very silent partner when he moved back to England." Sitting her drink on the counter, Anya dug through her purse and pulled out her lip gloss. "Some people think I'm rude, but I'm just straightforward. You have to do that with morons who think slug-scented candles are romantic for human women." 

"I need some help. The pay is low, but you do get free room and board if you want it. Not to mention you'll be doing good deeds." 

Anya let out a squee of delight and hugged Wesley. "You had me at need help. Though the free room and board is a big plus." 

Wesley patted her back. "Good. Um, why don't you get your stuff and I can introduce you to everyone. I don't believe you met Fred and Gunn." 

Releasing Wesley, Anya smiled happily. "Yes, meeting Fred and Gunn." She wobbled on her feet. "Good thing you're driving. Maybe after we're there we can put bleach in Angel's shampoo. Not everything has to be boils and intestines." 

Wesley chuckled at that. "Maybe." He held out his hand to steady Anya.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel grunted as Faith cleaned the large gash on his face. It looked a lot worse than it actually was. At least, he didn't need stitches. Fucking Lazper Beast and its spiny tentacles. 

Wesley came in carrying a box, Anya walking slowly beside him. "What happened?" He frowned as he saw all the blood on Angel. 

Faith finished patching up Angel. "Fixing up your boyfriend. Basically doing your job, Wes. Is there any other duties you want me to take over?" 

Wesley frowned. "Actually, why don't you show Anya to her room? She's going to be working here." 

Faith rolled her eyes. "I'm not you're bellboy, Wes." 

"Thanks, Faith." Angel smiled at Anya, who was apparently their new employee. He chose not to comment on Wesley hiring without consulting him. After all, they needed a new secretary and he knew that Anya could deal with customers, even if she was a little blunt. "Why don't I show the Hyperion, Anya? I need to get a new shirt anyway, and you'll have to meet Connor since you haven't seen him since the Hellmouth collapsed." Angel reminded himself that one new face wasn't as stressful as when they'd housed all the Slayers and Scoobies after Sunnydale fell. 

"Thanks, Angel." Anya returned Angel's smile. "I get to see you without your shirt on, right? It's for our plan, Wesley." 

Wesley shook his head. "We didn't come up with a plan yet, Anya." 

Faith picked up Angel's sword. "I'll clean this for you." She moved closer to Wesley. "He's hurt because of you." 

Wesley glared at her. "Thank you, Faith." 

"Great." Angel stood up from his stool. His shoulder protested the shift of his body; he was pretty sure he'd torn the muscle. "Well, I'm going upstairs. At some point, I'm going to shower and change, but first, Connor needs dinner. Anya, you're welcome to come along and I'll show you your room. If you'd like something to eat, I'm sure Wes isn't going to eat so we'll have plenty of extra." 

Faith smiled. "I'll join too. Make sure the rugrat eats all his veggies." 

Wesley put the box down on the counter. "I'll get dinner ready then. Anya, feel free to tag along with Faith." If Wesley had to spend another moment with Faith he was going to strangle her. He followed Angel upstairs. "Please don't put words into my mouth. I never said I wasn't going to be eating." 

"Just going off the pattern of the last week." Angel held the door open Wesley and Anya, mostly out of habit. He hated fighting with Wesley. "Hey, Connor, how's the rabbit maze coming along?" Connor had rearranged some of their smaller furniture, covered the area in sheets, and taken several of their non-work books to create the smaller maze for Wilbur. "Come out and meet Anya." 

Connor scrambled out from under a sheet. He looked Anya up and down. "You're a girl." 

Anya leaned down to Connor's height, placing her hands on her legs. "That's right, little boy. And you're the son of two vampires, but don't worry, I don't discriminate against demons. In fact, I used to be one for over 1,000 years." 

"Were you a good demon or a bad demon?" Connor moved closer to Angel. "My daddies kill bad demons." Wilbur darted out from under the sheet and hopped over to meet the new person. 

"I was a vengeance-" Anya's words were cut off by her screams. She also moved behind Angel. "Get that thing away from me. I thought you were being metaphorical with the rabbit maze thing. How many are there?" 

"Connor, Anya's not evil," Angel answered. Though considering Anya's reaction to Wilbur, he wasn't sure if his son would believe him. He frowned in puzzlement, but at least one person wasn't going to crowd him for protection. "Anya-" 

Anya turned toward Wesley. "Please show me to my room, Wesley." 

Wesley shook his head. "This way." He led Anya out of the room. "There's only one rabbit. She's harmless." He showed Anya to Spike's old room. His stomach clenched from the memories. He have expected to see Spike sprawled out on the bed, smoking. He closed his eyes to block out the memories. "I'll make sure Connor keeps Wilbur in his room during dinner." 

"Thank you, Wesley. For everything." Anya took the box of her office supplies from him. "I'll probably get the rest of my apartment stuff tomorrow and give that creepy landlord my notice." She started to unpack. "You know, you shouldn't leave Connor alone with bunnies. You never know when they'll aim for the jugular." 

Wesley held back a chuckle. "I don't think I have to worry about Wilbur. She's very devoted to Connor, as much as a rabbit can be." He left Anya alone and headed to his room. 

Hearing the shower running, he walked into the bathroom without knocking. "Are you hurt badly?" Wesley reached to open the curtain. 

Angel sighed and closed his eyes. "The scratch on my face is superficial. Just my shoulder. I think I might've torn something." 

"Shall I take a look?" Wesley didn't wait for Angel's answer. Instead he took off his clothing and climbed into the shower. "Which shoulder?" 

"The right one." Angel turned so Wesley could look at it, and he flinched when his lover pushed on the muscle. 

"How does it feel?" Wesley rubbed it gently. He heard Angel groan softly. Wesley's cock twitched and he pressed against Angel's back. 

"Better, which probably means it's just badly strained." Angel smelled Wesley's arousal, but Angel wasn't keen on having anymore sex accompanied by a head trip. Though Wesley did initiate this. He gave another groan. 

Wesley pressed a kiss on the back of Angel's neck. "I don't like it when you're hurt. It scares me." Wesley wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. 

Angel placed his left arm over Wesley's arms, holding his lover to him. "Don’t really like being hurt." 

Wesley nuzzled Angel's neck. "Don't leave me," he whispered softly. 

Slowly, Angel turned around to face his lover, his arm moving to Wesley's waist. "I'm not going to leave you, Wes." 

"You keep saying that, but I have this fear that one day you'll wake up and realize what a huge mistake you made. Like Spike did." Wesley held Angel tightly. "I couldn't deal with that." 

"And I couldn't deal being without you." Angel started to move. "Hold on. I-" Opening the curtain, he reached for his pants and grabbed a small box from the pocket. He didn't care if the cardboard became soggy from the shower. "I got you, well, us something." 

Wesley frowned. "What's this?" Wesley took the box and opened it. "Angel?" He looked up at him. 

"I thought that you might need a reminder that I'm not going to leave. I'm glad that I picked them up before the slaying. One ring's for you and one's for me." Angel bit his lips. He was worried, considering Wesley's reaction to the new bed. "I hope it's not too much. I was going to plan a romantic date for us, but I figured that you needed it now. Don't worry about the expense. I found a butcher who gives me free blood." 

Wesley looked down at the simple silver bands. "Oh Angel." He gave Angel a loving kiss. "Will you put it on me?" 

Relaxing against Wesley, Angel smiled. "Of course." He took the smaller of the two rings and slipped it on Wesley's slender ring finger. Bringing his lover's hand up to his mouth, he placed a kiss over the ring, and then looked back up at Wesley. "I love you, and anytime you think that I don't or that I'm going to leave you, I want you to look at your ring. You know, if I'm not in the room." 

Wesley took the larger ring and slipped it on Angel's finger. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful and romantic. I love you." He took Angel's hand and entwined it with his own, kissing his lover gently. 

Angel moaned into the kiss. He lifted his hurt arm up to Wesley's shoulder to hold him. Breaking the kiss, he cursed in pain. "But apparently, kind of stupid." He winced as he brought his arm back down. 

Wesley shook his head. "Good thing it's the kind of stupid I like." Wesley turned Angel around. "Let me rub it again." 

"You want to finish washing me? As much as I'd like to stay here, we did invite everyone to dinner." Angel moaned as Wesley rubbed his shoulder. 

Wesley picked up the soap and started to wash Angel's body. "I might kill Faith tonight. She's driving me crazy." 

Angel closed his eyes. "She's just being overprotective of me. If we're affectionate, she'll know that things are getting better." He didn't want to tell Wesley that he'd had Faith follow Wesley. 

"I shouldn't have to show affectionate to appease her." Wesley frowned. "Perhaps we should see if she would like to move out?" 

Angel shook his head. "She's the only one I've been talking too. I'm the one who made her upset." He turned back around as he rinsed off. "Besides, I was just waging a bet that'd there'll be touching." He took his lover's hand. 

Wesley shook his head. "No touching." Leaning forward, he captured Angel's lips and kissed him hard. "There will be fondling and lots of kissing." 

"I like that idea." Angel moved in to kiss Wesley again, but heard a knock on the bathroom door. Connor was on the other side, yelling that he had to pee. "Yay for the joys of parenting." 

Wesley chuckled and stepped out of the tub. "Just a moment, Connor." He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Connor dashed in. "I guess that's my cue to start dinner." He headed to the bedroom to dress. 

Angel picked the soggy box off the bathtub floor. He tossed it in the garbage along with his shredded shirt. "Connor, don't forgot to wash your hands." He dried himself off with his towel. 

Connor sighed, "I know." He flushed the toilet and headed over the sink to wash his hands. "See, daddy, all clean." He stuck out his tongue at him. 

Angel wrapped the towel around his waist and stuck his own tongue out at Connor. "You better keep it that way, especially since you'll be helping Wes in the kitchen tonight." 

Connor grinned. "Yay! Can I make cookies?" He grinned and ran out of the bathroom without shutting the door or for waiting for Angel's answer. "Wes, dad said we can make cookies." 

Wesley chuckled and opened the fridge. "Only if you are a good helper." He pulled out a package of chicken breasts. 

Angel moved into the main room. "For the record, I told him that he needed to help you since I can't. I'm also going to need help with my shirt." 

Connor tugged on Wesley's hand, pointing to Wesley's ring. "What's this?" 

Wesley looked at the ring and bent down. He felt a small jolt of happiness. Shaking his head, Wesley wondered how a tiny piece of metal could make him feel happy. "Angel gave me it. Do you like it?" He picked Connor up and walked towards the bed. 

Connor giggled in glee as Wesley tossed him on the bed. "Can I have one?" 

Wesley shook his head and helped Angel slide on his shirt. 

"Thanks, hon." Angel leaned in and kissed his lover as Wesley buttoned his shirt up and finished zipping his pants. He broke the kiss when he felt Wesley's hand patting his chest. 

Connor had covered his eyes. "Ewww. That's gross." 

Wesley moved away from Angel. "Sorry. We're done now." He shook his head. "He's your son." 

"Except that I like kissing you a lot." Angel chuckled and sat down on the bed. "I think it's a kid thing or possibly a parents kissing thing." He smiled at Connor. "What are you helping Wes cook tonight, Chef Connor?" 

Connor frowned and looked at Wesley. "What are we making, Wes?" 

Wesley scooped Connor up. "Pasta and chicken." 

Connor smiled and repeated the menu to Angel. 

Moving into the kitchen with them, Angel watched them make dinner. He was happy, really happy, for the first time since Spike had left. He barely showed it, but Spike had hurt him too. Dinner making went by pretty quickly and before he knew it Faith and Anya had joined them. 

"The bunny's in its cage, right?" Anya asked before she would enter the room. 

Angel smiled. "Connor put Wilbur away already, Anya." 

She nodded and took the seat next to Faith. 

Faith placed her elbows on the table. "Hey, Angel, can I have a beer?" 

"Anyone want anything else to drink?" Angel offered as he stood. He hadn't complained about his shoulder even to Faith, but figured that drinks would give him something to do. Taking them from the fridge, he looked over at Wesley who was teaching Connor how to toss the salad without everything ending up on the floor. 

Connor popped a cucumber into his mouth. "Can I have coke?" 

Wesley shook his head. He wished Angel didn't invite Faith to dinner. It only made him feel worse. "It's may I have, Connor." 

Connor pouted and stuck out his tongue at Wesley. 

Wesley shook his head again and nodded to Angel. "He can have one glass." He knew better than to ask for a drink since Angel would have a fit. 

"Okay, but if he's hyper, you can play videogames with him until 2 a.m." Angel handed Connor his glass. "What do you want, Wes? We have water, milk, beer, soda, and maybe some orange juice." He moved toward the table to hand Faith and Anya their beers. 

Wesley cleared his throat. "How about some white wine?" He put Connor in his seat and brought out the chicken and pasta. "It'll go nice with dinner, don't you think?" He noticed Faith clench her fork. 

Faith cleared her throat. "How about you lay off the booze for once, huh, Wes?" 

Wesley sat down and placed some pasta on Connor's plate. He wanted to forget about the way he treated Angel and Connor when he was drinking, but it was impossible if Faith kept reminding him every chance she got. "How about you keep quiet about things that don't concern you, Faith?" 

"Angel concerns me, Wesley. So does Connor. You've been nothing but a lousy drunk lately." 

"Faith, Wes is old enough to decide whether or not he's going to drink." Angel sat the wine bottle loudly down on the table, and he missed confiding in Cordelia. She might've also not had tact, but didn't have the excess baggage. "Also the child has ears." He frowned. 

Anya took the pasta bowl from Wesley and served herself. "So little boy, do you do anything else besides raise rabbits? School? Have any superpowers?" 

Connor frowned. "I have school. I don't have superpowers. But when I'm old enough I want to fight demons like my dad." Connor reached across the table and grabbed a roll. He leaned over towards Angel. "Are you sure she's not evil?" 

"I'm pretty sure," Angel responded with a chuckle. "You're supposed to ask when you can't reach it." He still felt the tension crackling in the room between Faith and Wesley and took a sip of his blood. "Anya, what brought you to L.A.?" 

"Work mostly," Anya answered. "That and the weather. I was living in Cleveland, trying to start my own business on another Hellmouth, though mostly I was tracking down artifacts for the Council. When Giles sent me to L.A. to pick up some mystical sword," she pushed her beer further back on the table and poured wine instead, "and Gifford, the Ghembodian who runs the Southwestern branch of the Emporium of the Supernatural, had heard of my work in Sunnydale and also as a vengeance demon and hired me. I mean, the Council paid well, but the perks here were better. The access to private nude beaches alone. I hadn't seen anything like that since Morocco in the 1960s. Of course, that was mostly jilted women whose husbands made money by servicing the Beat writers." She made a happy sigh. 

Connor wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "My grandfather worked for the Council, didn't he?" He glanced over at Angel. 

Faith slammed down her beer. "Listen, ex-demon gal, we don't talk about certain thing around the rugrat, okay?" 

Wesley rubbed his eyes. "What a wonderful dinner we are having, don't you agree?" He felt a pounding headache starting behind his eyes and gulped down his wine. 

Reaching over, Angel placed his hand on Wesley's knee and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. After patting Wesley's leg again, he pulled away. "Connor, what are you bringing for show and tell tomorrow?" 

Connor frowned. "Dad, wasn't my grandfather in the Council?" When Angel didn't answer him, Connor tugged on Angel's arm. "Dad? Wasn't grandfather in the Council?" 

Wesley heard Angel hiss in pain. "Connor, that's enough. Yes, your grandfather was in the Council." He hated talking about his father and was sharper than he intended to be. 

Anya finished the rest of her pasta and downed her wine. "Well, since we've exhausted about every uncomfortable dinner conversation, I think I'll be retiring for the evening. Besides, I'm sure Angel needs to rest his arm. Is 8 a.m. early enough for you, Wesley?" 

"It's fine and thank you, Anya." Wesley watched Connor climb into Angel's lap. "Connor, I think you are old enough not to be climbing on people." 

Connor didn't move away instead he cuddled against Angel more. 

Faith shook her head and stood up. "Come on, kiddo, I'll tuck you into bed." 

Wesley glared at her. "I think I can handle tucking my son into bed, Faith." 

Angel shook his head. He enjoyed cuddling with his son and hated when Wesley insisted that Connor should grow up. Connor was going to be their only child, and there were just some things that he was going to let his son get away with. "I think I promised Connor a bedtime story, Faith. We'll tuck him in tonight, but thanks for the offer. See you in the morning?" 

Faith nodded. "Yeah." She moved towards Angel and gave Connor's hair a ruffle. "Night, little guy. Angel." She walked out without saying goodnight to Wesley. 

Wesley sighed and started to clean up the remains of their meal, packing most of the food away for tomorrow's lunch. Wesley thought that if he picked another fight with Angel, especially about Connor that he could force Angel's hand and make him leave. _It's better if Angel hates me. It won't hurt as much. When he decides that Spike really had the right idea._ "You're not helping when you allow him to cuddle like that, Angel; he isn't a baby." 

"No, he's not, but he's the only child we're going to have, and I don't see the problem in cuddling with a seven-year-old. I like to cuddle, and I'm almost 300." Angel looked down at Connor. "Why don't you get your pajamas on and brush your teeth?" 

Connor looked up at Angel and nodded. "Okay, daddy." He bit his lower lip and slid off Angel's lap. "I promise not to sit on anyone's lap at dinner, Wes." Then he took off running to his room. 

Wesley sighed again and rubbed his eyes. "Angel, this has to stop." 

Groaning, Angel clenched his shoulder in pain; Connor had hit it when he left. "Yeah, that's what I've been saying for a while." 

Wesley didn't turn around from the sink. "What do you suggest?" He felt his stomach clench tightly, dreading the next words out of his lover's mouth. 

"First, ignore Faith. It's my fault she's mad at you. She'll cool down once things cool off." Sighing, Angel pivoted in his chair to face Wesley even if his lover's back was still toward him. "And I know you don't exactly have pleasant memories about your father, but Connor's questions about his grandfather do need to be answered. If I have to answer the 'daddy, what did you and mommy do back when you didn't have souls?' question than you could at least give him a little information about your father." 

"Unlike questions about his grandfather, Connor will be much older when asking your question. Or maybe he won't even ask it. It's not like he's going to know that you were evil, unless you tell him. And I wasn't talking about my father." Wesley turned and faced Angel. He shook his head. "I was talking about how you need to let Connor grow up." 

Angel frowned. "He's seven, Wes. He's a child, and I'm not going to be anything but the father I wished I had at seven. As for the evil thing, if he found his birthday presents last year, he's bound to start reading those records about me and Darla." 

"First of all, Connor knows he gets presents on his birthday, which is why he went looking for them. Secondly, he knows nothing about those records. Thirdly..." Wesley closed his mouth and his eyes. "You agreed we would raise him together. Which means we have to come to an understanding about what we mean by that, otherwise there's no point in this." 

"So because Spike walked out on us, there's something fundamentally wrong with how we're raising Connor?" Angel picked up the wine glass that had been Wesley's and sipped the wine as he hadn't bothered with a glass at dinner. A move that he was really beginning to regret. "And what is 'this' anyway? You and I raising Connor? Us together? I don't understand what you want from me, Wes, or maybe you don't want anything and that's the problem." 

"Maybe I never wanted to be a father," Wesley spat back at Angel. "Perhaps I indulged in it only because I love you. It wasn't like I had any choice in the matter now was it?" 

"You always have a choice." Angel felt like Wesley had shoved a stake only a few inches from his heart. "You can't tell me that you don't love Connor. But at first, when he was a newborn, I would've understood if you left. It would've broken my heart, but I would've understood that you didn't want the responsibility of a child." 

Wesley shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have. You didn't even notice that I never held him until I brought it up." He turned away. "And Spike leaving has nothing to do with this." 

Angel rolled his eyes. "You're really a horrible liar. At least to me anyway." He stood up. "Connor should be done getting ready for bed by now." 

"Fine, go put him to bed. I'll finish up here." Wesley continued to clean until Angel left the room. Drying his hands quickly, he walked to his desk. "I know it's here." He mumbled to himself. He continued to search the room until he found the tiny box tucked away in a drawer. "There you are." Wesley opened it and pulled out the gold cross necklace. Placing it around his neck, Wesley tucked it under his shirt. 

Angel kissed Connor's forehead and gave his goodnight before closing the door on his son's room. He looked over toward his own room where he heard Wesley running the dishwasher and sighed. Turning away, he walked downstairs and went out into the garden with the night blooming jasmine. He sat down on a bench and stared up what he guessed would be stars if Los Angeles wasn't so polluted. 

Faith plopped down next to him. "For a vampire you should really keep alert. Especially when there's a Slayer around." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. "Still brooding?" 

Angel snorted. "I knew you were there, Faith, just not particularly worried." 

Faith took a drag and exhaled slowly. "Sorry if I made things worse back there. You know how I have problems with shooting my mouth off." 

"You shouldn't have called Wesley a drunk in front of Connor. He's only seven. Trust me, I've seen the homework he brings home and for first graders being a drunk is the next step to jail." Angel sighed. "Of course, maybe it was okay. Wes thinks I coddle him." 

Faith passed Angel her cigarette. "Jail sucks. In a way it's like school." She shrugged her shoulders. "Wesley's English. They all have this repressed thing where they don't have any emotions." 

Angel took a drag off the cigarette and exhaled. "Oh, trust me, Wes has emotions. Just when he represses some of them, others come up. I mean, when Wes' dad died, we went through the same thing where he was hypercritical about Connor. And now with Spike... Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore." He handed Faith back her cigarette and fiddled with the ring on his finger. 

"He said more than you coddle him, didn't he?" Faith frowned and put a hand on Angel's good shoulder. "What did he say?" 

Angel turned his head away from Faith, and whispered, "Basically that I'd forced him into being Connor's father and that he never wanted to be father in the first place." Angel fought back tears. "And I think the worst part was that Connor was getting ready for bed and could've come in at any time." 

Faith wrapped her arms around Angel and held him. "Asshole. Fuck him. You don't need his shit. Connor doesn't need his shit. Kick him out." 

"No, you're wrong. I do need him and so does Connor. You know me; I don't give up on people." Angel pulled away from Faith and raised an eyebrow. "Besides, since when have you become the one to comfort someone?" 

Faith tossed her hair. "Fuck you." She playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Maybe I'm not comforting people; maybe I'm trying to get into your pants again." 

Angel rubbed his shoulder, thankful that she aimed for the one that wasn't injured. "I didn't feel your hands grabbing my ass or any other part. And Wes might be a little repressed, but he does have large guns - the literal, not metaphorical ones - so I might keep your plans to molest me to yourself." He stole a cigarette from her pack when she went to take another one out. "Do you think I should've chained Spike unwilling to the bed?" 

"See I knew you were into bondage." Faith lit Angel's cigarette, and then her own. "We could play the should've would've game all night, but that doesn't change anything." Reaching out, Faith grabbed Angel's left hand and inspected the ring. "Did Wesley give this to you?" 

Taking a drag, Angel shook his head and exhaled. "No. I got one for him and one for myself. He thought I was going to leave like Spike did, and I wanted to give him something that could remind him otherwise." 

Faith was quiet for a moment. "God, Angel, you're really dense sometimes." She shook her head. "You said Wes was thinking that you were going to leave, right? Then you give him something shiny. Then he picks a fight with you and your friends." 

"And what am I being dense about? Because apparently, I'm missing something." 

"First, I blame Fred for having all those girly books around. I think he's testing you, pushing your buttons to see if you would leave him." Faith shrugged. "Then again I could be wrong." 

"I'm kind of worried about pushing back too much. He..." Angel paused and looked down at the burning cigarette in his hand. 

"He what?" Faith gripped Angel's hand tighter when Angel didn't answer her. "Angel?" 

"He asked me to turn him. Because of Spike. Because Wes isn't going to live forever." Angel winced as Faith's hand felt like a vice over his. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Angel." Faith let go and stood up. "You're not going to sire him." She started to pace in front of him. 

"Of course, I'm not. It wasn't even a question." Angel watched Faith. "Will you please stop pacing?" He stubbed his cigarette out and stood. "I should probably go upstairs. Maybe try Fred's girly book's advice?" 

Faith stopped and nodded. "Yeah." Before Angel went inside, Faith called out to him. "Good luck. I'm just going to go have nightmares now." She shivered. 

"Please say it's about those books." Angel tried to smile at her. "Thanks, Faith." 

"Anytime." Faith took another drag on her cigarette. 

Heading upstairs, Angel took in the silence of the Hyperion. Things had seemed extra quiet since Spike had left. With resolution, he opened the door to his room and walked inside. 

Wesley changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. He was bending over tucking the clean sheets under the mattress. "Connor asleep?" 

"Yes." Even though the sweats were in no way flattering, Angel couldn't help but falling back on his old habit of checking out Wesley's ass. "His room was silent when I walked by." 

"Good." Wesley straightened out and walked past Angel towards the bookcase. Frowning when he past his lover, Wesley stopped, moved closer, and sniffed. "You smell like smoke." _Like Spike._

"I went outside and ran into Faith." Angel moved away from Wesley and toward their closet. He stripped of his clothing. 

"You reek. She must have been chain smoking and blowing it directly on you." Wesley frowned and watched Angel. 

Angel wanted to snap back that Spike had always smoked and the only agreement they had was that Spike didn't around Connor. "I was smoking as well." He threw his pants in the hamper. 

"You don't smoke." Wesley crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I used to in the 50s when everyone else did. De-stresser and it's not going to kill me." Angel moved to the bed and picked up the book on his nightstand. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to take Faith's advice. 

"No, it'll just kill everyone else." Wesley followed and slid into bed. 

"You never complained about Spike," Angel muttered. His eyes couldn't concentrate on the words before him. 

"You're not Spike." Wesley turned on his side. "God, you reek. Go shower." 

"Maybe later." Angel shut the book and looked over at Wesley. He wanted to run his hand through his lover's hair and just hold him. 

Wesley sighed and tried to sleep. All he could smell was that damn smoke, which made him painfully aware of Spike's missing form. He turned over and reached out to hold Angel, needing to feel cool skin against him. 

Angel pulled Wesley closely to him, but felt pain against his chest. Wesley was wearing a cross. Angel moved instinctually away from him. "Fuck." He looked down, and sure enough, there was an imprint of a small cross on his chest. 

Wesley sighed and turned back away from Angel. "Sorry." He mumbled something else and pulled a pillow into his arms. 

Grabbing Wesley's hips, Angel tugged his lover toward him. "Why are you wearing a cross in our bed?" Feeling betrayed, he reached under and up his lover's t-shirt. His fingers wrapped around the cross, his skin sizzling at the contact. 

"Let go." Wesley tugged at Angel's hand, trying to pull it away from the cross. "Bloody hell." 

"No," Angel growled. He felt the demon trying to come out in reaction to pain. 

Wesley squirmed against Angel. There wasn't anything he could do; if he moved, the chain would break, and then the cross would be firmly in Angel's hand. "Let go, you prat." He tired pulling back on one of Angel's fingers but it was impossible. With a heavy sigh, Wesley pushed his elbow back against Angel's hurt shoulder. "Let go." 

Angel vamped. "This is what you want, Wes." He groaned at Wesley's ass rubbing against crotch. "You have my full attention." 

"No, I want you to let go of my cross." Wesley felt Angel get hard. He shivered in pleasure. 

Angel brushed his erection against Wesley's ass. "I can smell you, Wes. Smell your arousal." He continued to let the cross burn his hand. The smell of scalded flesh overpowered the smell of cigarettes and sex. 

"That doesn't mean I want you to burn your hand off," Wesley moaned. His hips pushed back harder against Angel's. 

With a growl, Angel ripped off the cross, pulled it out from under Wesley's shirt, and tossed it against the wall. "Want you. Now." 

Wesley turned his head and kissed Angel lightly, minding his lover's fangs. "Why didn't you let go?" 

"Because I love you." Angel's good hand went to the waist of his lover's sweatpants, tugging them down. His tongue snaked between his fangs, tasting Wesley's lips. 

Wesley moaned and twisted his hips, helping his lover to pull them off. Breaking the kiss only to pull off his t-shirt, Wesley turned around and crashed his lips hard against Angel's. Letting his hands run down Angel's back, he pulled him closer. 

Angel couldn't get enough of his lover's skin against him. He groaned, his scalded hand reaching for the lubricant on the nightstand. "Now. I know you want me." 

"God, yes." Wesley pushed Angel on his back and took the lube, pouring some onto Angel's cock, and started to stroke him. 

Angel thrust upward into Wesley's hand and growled. He reached up to kiss Wesley. 

Wesley moaned and slid his tongue into Angel's mouth. Straddling his lover's hips, he slowly eased Angel's cock inside him. 

Placing his good hand on Wesley's hip, Angel started to move as much as he could. "Fuck, you feel good." He face softened during their next kiss, mostly because he didn't want to hurt Wesley. 

Wesley rocked on his knees, moving in a slow rhythm. He straightened and picked up Angel's burnt hand, holding it carefully. "You're an idiot." He closed his eyes and started to move faster. 

"So are you," Angel responded. He groaned as his free hand played with Wesley's nipple. 

Wesley arched into his lover's touch. "Impossible, I still have the use of both my hands." He reached down to stroke his own erection in time with Angel's thrusts. 

"No, you were the idiot who brought the cross into our bed. You don't wear a cross when you're with a vampire." Angel licked his lips as he watched Wesley stroke himself. 

"Maybe I was trying to tell you I didn't want you in bed." Wesley groaned and twisted his hips making Angel's cock brush against his prostate. 

"Or maybe you were telling me that you wanted me here." Angel's hand moved to Wesley's face, running over his jaw and letting his fingers fall into his lover's mouth. "Want you to come for me, Wes." 

Wesley let Angel's fingers slip from his mouth. His lover's words sent shivers down his spine. His back arched as he came. 

Angel's fingers ran over where Wesley's come had landed on his chest. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth, tasting his lover. Feeling his balls tighten, Angel groaned. 

Wesley opened his eyes in time to see Angel lick his fingers. Leaning down, he kissed Angel, tasting himself. 

As Wesley leaned down, Angel felt his orgasm rush over him. He pulled Wesley further down as their kiss became stronger. His arm went around his lover, despite the dull pain in his shoulder and the burn on his hand. 

Wesley broke the kiss and panted softly. He looked into Angel's eyes for a moment before trying to pull away, only to have his lover hold him tightly. "Let me go, Angel." 

"Give me a good reason to?" Angel held his non-existent breath. 

"I want to go and bandage your hand." Wesley shook his head. "That was a very foolish thing you did." 

Angel loosened his arms. "Just wanted to show you how I felt on the inside," he mumbled. 

"Then perhaps I don't understand what you were trying to show me." Wesley eased himself off Angel. "Maybe you should explain it." He went and got the first aid kit and brought it back to the bed. 

Angel held his hand out for Wesley, hoping that Wesley would listen to him "That you can't chase me away. That I love you. That you've hurt me so much." 

"I shouldn't be hurting you." Wesley put a generous amount of ointment on the burn. "One day I might hurt you beyond repair, and then what? You still stay?" 

"Look down at your ring finger, Wes. There are only a few things that you could do to get rid of me and those things would destroy you as well." The ointment was fast acting on Angel's hand and it started to feel better immediately. 

Wesley finished bandaging Angel's hand. "You're smarter than I thought." He placed a chaste kiss on the back of Angel's hand and stood up. "Where did you throw it?" 

"Over by the couch." Angel pulled the sheet over him and settled down between the pillows. "Please don’t wear that in bed again. And I had an angry chain-smoking Slayer giving me a lecture before I came up for bed so it really wasn't all me." 

"Just another thing to add to the list to thank her for." Wesley's voice was flat as he turned away to hunt for the cross. With a sigh, he headed back to bed without the cross. "I'll look for it tomorrow." He slid under the sheets and turned away from Angel. 

Moving, Angel snuggled up to Wesley. "I love you." He placed a kiss on Wesley's shoulders. 

Wesley pressed back against Angel. "I know." Softly he added, "I love you too."


End file.
